Unlikely Friendship, Impossible Love
by GoodPeopleAndDeathEaters
Summary: Scorp loves Rose, he thinks it's in a brotherly way, but I can see further than his conscious thoughts. He really fancies her. Silly Scorp, when he realizes he's going to kick himself. But when it begins to blossom higher powers get involved that split up these star-crossed lovers, but fate though fate can be fickle when it makes up its mind there's no stopping it.
1. Baggage

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (as much as that pains me) all the characters belong to JK Rowling.**_

_**This Chapter is from Scorp's POV**_

_Bright white snowflakes swirl around me but don't settle on the cobbled streets. I catch one in my palm and close my hand around it so it won't escape. "Father, Father!" a call out across the white street "Look I catched a snow!" My Father kneels down to hold my hand _

"_What a clever boy! Go on show me!" He says with a grin as my black mitten opens to unveil my snowflake I see nothing, no evidence that the snowflake was here at all. I feel tears well up in my eyes but Father wipes them away before they have a chance to spill down my cheek. "Hey, don't you cry! That snowflake isn't gone; it just melted into your mitten because it was so cold outside." I look into Father's big grey eyes as they gleam at me_

"_Do you promise?" I ask_

"_I promise." He says as he scoops me into a hug. "Now, let's warm ourselves up, I'm getting quite jealous of your snowflake" He takes my hand and we walk towards a stall selling fresh, hot pumpkin pasties. I press my face up against the glass to look at the golden pastry cooking away. Father passes me a single galleon and I turn to the man in bright orange robes_

"_Two Pasties please" I tell him proudly passing over my galleon _

"_Why of course Sir, are you out alone today?" he asks as two golden parcels of pastry float over to the counter. I shake my head, mesmerised as the Pasties are wrapped in pretty orange bags with a few flicks of his wand_

"_Are you here with your wife?" He asks counting out sickles and knuts in his palm_

"_No!" I giggle and point over at Father standing by the lamppost "My father!" The pumpkin man looks over and his cheery face becomes dark_

"_It appears we are out of Pasties" he says in monotone, vanishing the wrapped up ones from my grasp "Take your money and go"_

"_But I-"_

"_Go!" This time he shouts and I feel the tears in my eyes again, Father notices and strides over_

"_Is there a problem" He asks, looking coldly at the man, who looks back even frostier_

"_I don't serve deatheaters or their spawn" He replies throwing the galleon back at my father who catches it with seeker swiftness. After a staring at the man for an awful long time he takes my hand and briskly walks away "That's right, go! You're not wanted here, you never were, Malfoy" tears spill onto my cheeks as we turn the corner as his words echo in my head._

I sit up very straight and catch my breath, I wipe the tears off my cheeks with the edge of my Pyjamas and stare at the clock, 5am, in six hours I'll be on platform 9 ¾ boarding a train full of children who hated me and my parents because of my last name. Sucks to be me huh? I lay back in the Black and silver sheets of my bed and try to sleep. Fat chance, my mind is awake now, remembering being at Diagon Ally aged 5 and the pumpkin man who wouldn't serve me, the Chudley Cannons game aged eight where nobody would sit in seats anywhere near Mum, Father and I, That sweet shop assistant in Wimborne who pelted me with exploding bon bons when I tried to get a chocolate cauldron last year. School is going to kill me.

Since I can't sleep I decide I might as well do something, I wander over to my shiny black trunk with my name embossed in silver across the front. I open it to reveal the undetectable expansion charm that makes it about the size of my bed. Perfect, when the boys in my dorm try to kill me at least I'll have somewhere to hide. In an hour or so Dandy, our house elf, will show up to pack but right now it's just a hug box lined with silver satin. Grandfather wanted it to be green but he settled for silver, I mean I might not make Slytherin after all. Not that it makes a difference, I'll be hated anyway. I crawl in and just lie there, spread out like a starfish staring at the stars projected onto my ceiling. As my constellation, Scorpius, floats by I imagine flying up on my broomstick. No angry wizards or witches to get me, just me and the stars. I decide there and then to ignore anyone who disliked me. I pictured myself walking through corridors with an imaginary bubblehead charm the blocked out dirty looks, sneaky hexes and yells of "Death-eater spawn"

I'm brought back to real life by a thwack on my head with a copy of "Standard book of spells" my cry of pain is followed by an anxious gasp and several loud sobs from Dandy

"Oh Master Scorpius sir, Dandy is so sorry, Dandy d-didn't see M-M-Master, P-pleases forg-g-give me" She throws herself to the ground and wails. I rub my head and struggle out of the case

"Don't worry about it Dandy, I'm fine, really!" I try to reassure the sobbing house elf while moving anything that she could punish herself with from her reach. "I just felt like packing my things myself that's all" I lie, hoping she'll leave so I can grab the murtlap essence from my draw and hide the cut on my forehead before she sees

"Really?" She asks, looking up at me with her big eyes

"I promise" I say, hiding my cut beneath my unruly fringe. With that Dandy leaves the room mumbling about breakfast. I grab the murtlap and pop a few drops onto my cut and sigh. Suddenly it dawns on me that since I lied to Dandy, I'm going to have to pack. I look at the piles of robes, books and various other school things and my head starts hurting all over again.

I decide it's logical to start with books; I pick up the evil copy of "standard book of spells" that attacked me earlier and settle it down at the bottom of my case. Next on my pile is "A History of Magic", followed by "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them", In go "magical drafts and potions", "Quidditch through the ages", "A beginners guide to transfiguration" and "Hogwarts a History" This seems to be easier than I thought the last few books go in (I leave out the copy of "Tales of Beadle the Bard" I'm not five!) and move on. In goes my Silver cauldron (so what if the list said pewter? I'm a Malfoy!) Inside I pop the box of crystal phials and box of Bertie Bot's every flavour beans. When all my quills and ink and boring stuff are in I grab my clothes.

My weekend stuff is mainly black robes and a few Muggle bits and bobs like jeans that are pretty boring but when it comes to my uniform I'm transfixed. The three black cloaks are lined with white, the grey jumpers have white edges and the ties are plain too I know that right after the sorting ceremony they'll change, probably green knowing my luck. I fold them up again and put them in the case. Then I turn to my walls my Divinators posters come down and get rolled up, the band of seers are pictured all across my walls. Then come The Wimborne Wasps, my Quidditch team, I can't help thinking the yellow and black would really suit the walls in a Hufflepuff dorm. My folded bed sheets and Pjs have to go in. So does my toothbrush, hairbrush and family photo.

I am sitting on a green sofa between Mum and Father, my hair flattened down with several layers of hair gel, I inherited curls from some treacherous gene and we're forced to turn to Muggle products on picture day. Behind Dad stands Grandfather, his arm around Grandmamma. I wish I didn't have to bring this; I wish I could lie about my surname and make up a family. I could avoid all the problems that came with being me and just pretend to be normal. My father smiles and winks and I from the picture and my mother kisses my cheek. I curse myself for thinking like that and put the photo in my trunk. The final bits are in just as Dandy calls me to breakfast, its 9 already, 2 hours left. Islip on my dressing gown and join Father at the table he grins and me over the Daily Prophet which today bears the headline "GOLDEN TRIO UNITED AT KINGS CROSS TODAY" I freeze, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are all going to be there, which means their kids will be there. I groan internally as Mum and Dandy bring out the bacon.

_**Well that was the first Chapter; I love constructive criticism so please review!**_


	2. Family Fun

_**Whoa! People actually liked my story! That makes me so happy I want to upload this chapter now!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Nuna would be cannon and Fred would be alive, sadly I don't, sorry.**_

_**Rose's POV**_

"Muuum! Hugo has my hairbrush!" I shout across the burrow, I'm drowned out by the cries from various other Weasleys all rushing around for school. All my cousins (Bar the Potters who went back to Grimmauld Place yesterday, lucky ducks) are here for the start of school, as I'm staying in the girls' room I get offered several brushes as replacement. I take Roxanne's since her demi-afro is about as close to my curls as I'll get without Mum. I force my hair into two thick plaits that look like they'll explode but it'll do. My big Rose print trunk (which is half full of books) sits on my bed looking far too heavy to bother with right now. I sit on the floor with Rox and play a bit of exploding snap. While the cousins get ready.

Vicky sits by one of the many mirrors in her designer jeans and blue tank top applying several types of lip gloss to her perfect, veela face. Her blonde hair falls perfectly straight down her back and she put an undetectable expansion charm on her Chanel handbag because the trunk was too "Big and clunky". I have to admit I'm a little jealous of her veela charm obedient hair. Her sister used to be the same but now Nicky's more emo-grunge. Plenty of VO5 and levitation charms are used to make her hair look messy and tussled since that isn't really a veela trait. Her eyes are layered with panda esc liner and her acid washed short shorts and over a pair of ripped up tights. She wears her BVB (Bad Veela B*tches) t-shirt under a red and gold lumberjack shirt. Her dragon skin DMs are thigh high and awesome, I love Nicky. Lucy and Molly are the only pre Hogwarts girls in the big girls room (all under 7s stay with their parents) so they're playing various clapping games. At around 9 Rox's little sister Katie comes in to tell us breakfast is ready.

The boys are already there (must have smelled food and come running) and all the grown-ups are in the kitchen helping fill the bottomless pits which are of course Weasley stomachs. We're buttering toast and slicing up sarnies, squirting ketchup on sausages and crunching up bacon. Perfectly seasoned fried eggs and deliciously gooey boiled ones arrive, followed by pancakes, waffles, croissants (courtesy of Aunt Fleur) and sugar puffs. When suitably stuffed the trunks are summoned (Ducking bludgers is easier) the over 17s apparate, the little ones (except Hugo after a great deal of begging) go with Nan to de-gnome the garden and the rest of us head for the fireplace.

We go by family, Uncle Bill's lot (aka Frenchies, aka Monsters) followed by Uncle Percy and his eldest (Arthur) then Uncle Georgie and co (Chocolate Hobnobs, you know, ginger and chocolate!) and finally Mum, Dad, me and Hugo (The Golden kids) I chuck the powder in the fireplace, step into the now green flame and say "KINGS CROSS STATION" I step out of the lovely new Floo Room at the station, after a lot of complaints about using Muggle travel methods to get here every year the ministry installed a room of fireplaces surrounded by Muggle repelling charms. I see the rest of the Weasleys ambling off to the platform with trunks and trolleys. Hugo stumbles out of the fireplace his face red with excitement as he looks eagerly around the Floo Room. He looks confused

"Where's the train?" he asks staring through a fireplace as if the Hogwarts Express will come bursting through it. Dad laughs and ruffles his hair before opening the door labelled "Executive Transducing Manager" and revealing Kings Cross in all its glory.

The curved glass roof almost magnifies the sunlight making it head hurting-ly bright. Muggles swarm past talking into weird little boxes and reading papers that stay still. A giant painting of a man in a suit in front of a map of Britain is telling us what the weather should be like today. Hugo Dad and I gaze at the Muggle shops in wonder while Mum just tuts and moves us forward, this is all very boring to her. In the distance I can see a mass of red hair going towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Hugo jumps on my trolley which lands him with a whack on the head and me with stern words from Mum. I push my trolley through the Muggles who eye my little black kitten Hesper with disdain.

"Why don't the Muggles like Hesper? He's being very good today!" I ask protectively, afraid their looks will upset him.

"Oh Muggles are just a bit iffy with pets in stations, don't worry about it Rose." Says Mum with a subtle flick of her wand rendering Hesper the same Rose pattern as my bag.

After Hugo is quite disappointed that the Cornish Pasty Company doesn't serve Pumpkin Pasties or accept galleons, we arrive at the entrance to platform 9¾; a shabby looking brick wall with a little faded graffiti that tells me Caz and Dave will be together forever. I was expecting a beautiful golden archway with marble bricks up the middle engraved in ancient runes that guard the way to Hogwarts from intruders. This is dismal and so ordinary that when Dad walks up to it I half expect him to get a lump on his head and fall over, his head melts through the brick followed by the rest of him and I have to rub my eyes a few times. "Me next! Me me me!" says Hugo running top speed at the wall. The evil inside of me hopes the entrance won't work and he'll just hit a wall but, sure enough, he slides straight on through.

"Go on Rose, we can't wait much longer!" urges Mum, checking her watch as the hands tick closer to 11. I take a deep breath and break into a jog, pushing my trolley at the wall hoping and praying that it lets me pass. The bricks feel like mist as they pass me and, in a split second, I'm surrounded by parents and children all hugging and kissing next to the scarlet engine.

_**That's it so far, I love constructive criticism so tell me everything that I should do to make it better!**_

_**Thanks for all the follows and reviews so far, they make me smile!**_


	3. Goodbyes and Hellos

_**This will probably be the last update for a little while, I'm going on my summer hols!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; if I did I would have used my money to build a replica of Hogwarts and would be eating Sherbet Lemons in the Headmaster's office.**_

_**Scorp's POV**_

Mum clasps me to her on the platform, fussing over my curls and planting kiss after kiss on my cheek.

"Oh, Scorp, my son off to school already!" she coos, fiddling with the buttons on my jacket

"Mu-um, let go of me!" I protest with no avail until Father takes me by the shoulders and looks me in the eye.

"Scorp, you are smart, talented and good. The decisions made by my father don't reflect on you, if anyone tells you otherwise just remember, Malfoy is just a name, you are your own person." I swear I see a tear in his grey eyes but I must have imagined it, Malfoys do not cry. I feel ready to face the glares of students with my head held high and to show them that Malfoy isn't a name to be ashamed of. I want to make my family proud because I'm proud of them. Father hugs me close and I hug him back because I want everyone to know I'm proud of who I am.

Suddenly Father turns and focuses on a tall dark man surrounded by red heads, one of the red heads spots me and mutters something before turning to a little girl with bright ginger plaits and her uniform on already. The dark haired man nods at Father who stiffly returns the gesture. While the man nods his hair shifts on his forehead, a thin faded scar, almost invisible against his skin but recognisable none the less. It's in the shape of a lightning bolt, this man is Harry Potter. The red head must be Ronald Weasley and the woman with him has to be Hermione Granger. Panic floods me again as I notice a disproportional amount of red heads surrounding the platform, my year alone must have at least one Weasley and probably more, a whole family of people who have it in for me. The girl with plaits looks at me quizzically, as though realising who I am, I want to turn away but our eyes lock and we hold the gaze. She has very pretty eyes, really blue; she doesn't blink as though she can't bring herself away. It feels odd, staring at her, like electric, just when I want to walk over to her she turns away. Distracted by a scrawny dark haired boy who looks absolutely terrified , I suddenly feel a hatred for him over take me, I'm not sure why.

At 10.40 I walk onto the train waving half-heartedly at my mother as I go, most of the compartments are empty, particularly in the first years since it's their first time at school. I take out my copy of "A Beginner's guide to Transfiguration" from my trunk, push my trunk under the seat (more expansion charms here) and get reading.

"_Whilst Professor Emeric Switch's excellent work remains the bedrock on which an reasonable endeavours in our demanding field must be based, it has, sadly but rightly been said that "times change", even for those of us wit-"_

A loud rattle on the door to my compartment causes me to look up from my book, and see a girl with huge silver eyes and a long dark plait down her back, she looks like she's about to go in when the scrawny boy from the platform pulls her away by the shoulder and mutters something. She looks at Scrawny reproachfully and appears to be scolding him, the ginger girl shows up and looks pretty cross with scrawny too. Ginger opens the door and strides in. She slides her trunk under the seat and sits down directly opposite me, Bug eyes sits next to Ginger forcing a reluctant Scrawny into the seat next to mine

"Hi, I'm Rose Weasley" Says Ginger. I give a stiff nod and look down at my book, trying not to meet her gaze.

"I'm Alice Longbottom, What's your name?" asks Bug eyes though I'm quite sure she knows, or at least the last part.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy" I say, you'd think I was called Voldemort Junior from the way Scrawny flinches.

"This is my ridiculously rude cousin, Albie Potter." Rose says gesturing to Scrawny, I'm not sure why I feel so relieved when she says cousin but the word lifts my spirits a little.

"Nice to meet you" Albie says, not hiding the venom in his voice very well. At 11 on the dot, the train starts to roll away from the station, Alice, Albie and Rose all run up to the window and wave franticly at their family, without thinking I'm waving too, at Mum and Dad who stand away from all the other parents and wave sadly back.

Rose and Alice keep asking me questions, stupid, pointless questions like;

"When's your birthday?" 10th October

"What's your favourite colour?" Silver

"Do you have a pet" Yes

"What animal" Owl

"What are they called?" Mercury

"Favourite food?" Pizza

"Least favourite?" Pumpkin Pasties

"Why?" Too sweet

"Any siblings?" No

"I've got two little brothers, Hugo and Ben, they're right pains" interjects Rose

"I've got Helena and Frank but they're only tiny so they're quite cute" adds Alice

"Lily's cute enough but James drives me bonkers!" Al moans,

"My cousin, Queenie, always comes round for Christmas. She's a spoilt little princess and always takes my things!" the word leave my mouth before I can stop them and before I know it I'm engaged in a (slightly awkward) conversation, and I think I like it.

_**Ta da! A tiny little bit of Scorose lurve in that one, more to come. Oh and Draco's cousin is Queenie Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini's daughter.**_

_**Please review, I loves me some constructive critcsism!**_


	4. Sort of Friends

_**Hello dere! I'm back for the amazingly exotic Isle of Wight and here is your update!**_

_**(HarryPotterNut94, I'm sorry this isn't the Chapter you wanted but that would mean going back in time which is a bit confuzzling. I promise I won't make Bill's family like that in any way and there will some Teddy/Victoire bits in the foreseeable future!)**_

_**Disclaimer: (Sadly) I still don't own Harry Potter, but don't worry, I'm working on it**_

_**Rose's POV**_

The pretty Malfoy boy takes a while to get used to talking, bet he never hangs out with kids his age, not in Malfoy Manor anyway. Albie was being a proper moron earlier when Lissy wanted to sit with him, asking if we remembered what his Dad had done, I love Al but he can be a proper idiot sometimes. The snack trolley arrives and collectively we purchase a small feast which summons first years to our compartment faster than "_Accio_". Scorpius is pretty shifty at first and so are most of the other kids when they hear his surname but eventually when they see he's alright they loosen up, which lets him relax aswell. Albie still looks at him funny but probably he's just nervous that the Slytherin might rub off on him. By the time the train stops moving I've stopped caring about where I get sorted, all the first years are decent enough, even Albie must agree.

As we file out onto the platform in colourless robes a huge man with a great grey beard starts yelling for the first years to join him, Alice, Albie and I run up to Hagrid and hug him tight. He chuckles and hugs us back.

"Alice Longbottom, you're as tiny as you were when you were 5, your mother must be a secret elf! H

How is Luna anyway?" he asks

"Very well, writing a book about Thestrals at the minute" says Alice as Hagrid nods approvingly

"And Al! Did you like the Griffin fur gloves I sent yer?" to which Albie waves his fluffy hands as a kind of reply. Finally Hagrid turns to me and smiles "You keep on getting prettier Rosie, just like your mother!" I blush slightly before hugging Hagrid again "Come on first years! To the boats!" he roars as the group of kids keep as much distance between them and the half-giant as possible. We shuffle though the crowd of older kids and prefects to boats that hold around six first years each (or three and a Hagrid) Scorpius looks slightly lost as Alice, Albie and I join Hagrid's boat, I smile at him and budge up in my seat before calling him over. Albie glares at me, if looks could kill. We sail off, peering into the black water with slight apprehension for what might be there. I remember the story of the tri wizard tournament when Mum and Dad were kidnapped by mermaids and Uncle Harry had to save them, it isn't a comforting thought.

After what seems like an age we spot the castle, tall and proud over the lake. Every window is lit up with candlelight and it looks so, well, magical. All the first years give a collective gasp. An exited murmur builds up as we take it all in, so regal and perfect. I know one tower's Gryffindor and one Ravenclaw; I try to work our which. Alice's eyes shine as she points to the forest, a unicorn stands there proudly gazing down on us. We all ooh and ahh in wonder at the majestic creature before being distracted by the school owls that swoop down into the owlery in perfect unison followed by the student owls with less perfection. Albie nudges me and points to the Golden Trio memorial, a statue of Mum, Dad and Uncle Harry looking about 16, wearing school uniform. Uncle Harry is on the left, a snitch hovering above his open hand, Mum and Dad are arm in arm, giggling together. I feel so happy at the thought of them being here with me all year. I gaze back up at the castle that seems to shine in the moonlight.

"It's so beautiful!" I whisper

"Yeah" says Scorpius, looking directly at me "It is"

We get off the boats and Scorpius laughs just a little too much when Albie slips and gets his trouser leg soaked. Al scowls at him and stalks off to stand next to me as we enter the castle two by two; he's such a diva sometimes

"Ready for the sorting?" I ask, Albie goes very pale and manages to shake his head a little "It'll be fine Al, we've got family in every form, you'll be ok"

"Not Slytherin, no Weasley's ever been a Slytherin" He says, panicking now

"Well you're a Potter!" I tell him "and Slytherin isn't all bad!" he seems to have calmed some by the time we enter the great hall and look around for family dispersed across it.

Arthur sits at the Ravenclaw Table talking animatedly to a boy with a long dark ponytail, Vicky's there too but she's head girl so she sits at the top of table hurriedly writing something that's bound to be important. Louis waves at us from the Hufflepuff table, surrounded by friends, but, most of the Weasleys (and Potters) reside in Gryffindor. Fred's got his arm around his latest pull, Roxie's gossiping over the latest issue of Teen Witch Weekly, Nicky writes on her Pass-note Paper to someone I can't spot and James is pulling some kind of prank with a second year's tie.

The first years shuffle forward in silence as Uncle Neville brings out the sorting hat. He pulls out the list of names. Thank god I'm a Weasley, we're never first. Alton, Linda is put in Hufflepuff, evoking cheers all round as the sunny brunette joins their table. I see Al getting worried so I squeeze his hand and smile at him reassuringly. We go though the list without much recognition until we get to Alice who skips happily up to her Dad, he smiles at her as the Hat sits on her head, and it doesn't take long for it to cry out "RAVENCLAW" sending their table into rapturous applause. Daughter of a war hero is good, daughter of a professor is better. As Macmillan, Jacob makes his way up I look at Scorpius since he's probably next, he looks slightly worried but smiles at me when I turn. Jacob happily bounds over to the Gryffindor table before Neville calls

"Malfoy, Scorpius" silence falls at the name, and all eyes are locked on Scorpius. He lifts up his head and walks proudly forward, as the hat is placed on him there is a long pause. No sound is made by anyone for a good two minutes before the hat breaks the tension with a shout of

"SLYTHERIN" there is a slightly too long gap between this announcement and the polite applause started by a teacher. Scorpius sits down and stares into space, avoiding the glares from his table.

Soon it's Al's turn and Neville's comforting grin does nothing to the very pale looking boy. The hat is set down on Al's head and he has his eyes shut tight, like he's praying. It takes a while before a mighty roar is made by the hat placing Al in "SLYTHERIN" The table gives a huge cheer, getting the son of the boy who lived could help rebuild their slightly tarnished reputation. I watch as most of my year sorted until it's just me, Joe Wood and Ashley Young. Neville winks at me before slipping the hat on my head.

"_Ah, Rose Weasley, if this was 10 years ago I would've put you in Gryffindor already, but ever since that Victoire I've been less inclined. Now let me see, you do have the makings of an excellent Gryffindor, gutsy, funny and sporty but then again you have the academic aptitude and wit of a Ravenclaw. Not a Slytherin that's for certain but you're most certainly kind enough for Hufflepuff. No, I think I'd better go with_ RAVENCLAW" For the second time tonight Ravenclaw hit the jackpot. Arthur, Vicky and Alice jump out of their seats in triumph, Gryffindor look utterly puzzled as to how they lost out on me, Alice and Albie.

_**Yes I am a massive Nuna shipper so I had to put them together, what do you think of the houses I put people in? I can go back and change it if none of y'all agree. CRITICTSIZE MY WORK PLEASE! (But constructively, I'm only human) New update should be out soon, just tweaking it a bit.**_


	5. The Love Note

_**Hey my loves, thanks again for all the reviews and follows and favourites, I am a very happy bunny! I have a tiny little confession, the past chapters have all been a kind of prologue, and the actual story begins now. I know! I'm sorry!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Ginny does.**_

_**Rose's POV**_

3 years later

"_Dear Rosie,_

_I know this might be a little unexpected but I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out sometime. I really like you and I hope you feel the same way, you're the prettiest girl in the year by far and I know you could have any boy you wanted. If you don't I totally get it but can we stay friends?_

_With love_

_S"_

I hold the letter to my chest and sigh, he asked me out! The hottest guy in school asked me out! I grab Alice and show her, she's just as happy as I am and we carefully scan the note trying to work out exactly what he means.

"What's this ladies?" Says Albie whipping the note out of my hands, I try to grab it but he's miles taller than me. "Oooh, who's S?

"None of your concern!" I say _"Accio Note" _and it flies back into my hand

"UNCLE ROOON!" he hollers

"Don't you dare!" I say whacking him with my wand.

"Now Rosie, violence is never the answer!" Chides a familiar voice

"Scorp!" I exclaim and wrap my arms around his neck (which involves quite a bit of jumping since he's even taller than Al) "I'm so glad to see you!" He hugs me back with equal enthusiasm

"Right back at ya Ro" he says, putting me down, his eyes fall on the note in my hand and he grins "See you got the note then?" he says playfully

"Yes! Yes thanks so much for talking to Sammy!"

"Ah ha! Sammy Young, 6th year Ravenclaw Chaser, Rosie's long term crush, it was so obvious!" says Al in triumph

"If it's so obvious why didn't you get it?" Asks Alice teasingly as we board the Hogwarts Express

"Well you didn't give me time, and how come Scorp knows and I don't?"

"You know now"

"Yeah but he knew before!"

"Because you'd tell dad and you know how he doesn't want me dating." We grab our trunks and start making out way onto the train. As we look for spare compartments I see Sam in the distance wearing his blue Quidditch jumper talking to Amal Kumar, Ravenclaw beater.  
"Ohmygod, ohmygod! He there, do I look ok" start panicking, "Ohmygod he's coming over!" I try to smile nonchalantly as he walks towards us. I turn around and see Scorp, Albie and Lissy slipping into a compartment, leaving me on my own.

"Rose, hey, did you get my note?" he asks, his eyes are so blue I feel like I could drown in them

"Oh yeah, I did!" I say after a far too long pause

"And...?"

"And yes, I would love to go out sometime!" I say and watch his face light up, he has the nicest smile

"Great! Well, I've got to run and talk to the new captain about training and stuff, see you round!"

"Bye!" I say, almost swooning, as soon as he turns around I lean on the side of the carriage and smile to myself as I think about our date. Then I remember my friends are watching me through the glass door of their compartment and laughing.

"Oh you're just jealous!" I scold as I walk in

"Yep, that's it, my entire life I've been in love with Sam Young." Teases Albie

"Whatever moron" I say sitting next to Scorp "Just because girls go gooey for Sam all the time and you haven't even had your first kiss"

"I have so!"

"Your mum doesn't count Al" grins Scorp

"Yeah but yours does" retorts Al, getting a good laugh from all of us.

"Oh did you hear, Teddy and Vicky are engaged" says Alice to which Albie and I roll are eyes

"No Alice I had no clue that my God-brother and cousin were engaged, thanks for enlightening me"

Says Al, his voice coated in sarcasm

"Did you hear Vicky's pregnant?" this is met with blank look of utter shock, Vicky can't be pregnant because that would mean she and Teddy had- "Psych!" says Alice, Al starts breathing again.

"There's a huge kerfuffle over the wedding though, Aunt Fleur wants it at Christmas but Teddy wants to focus on Auror work for a bit and Vicky's getting her shop off the ground." I explain, writing to Mum on my Pass-note paper that I forgot my Parrot feather quill we got in Rio this holiday.

"And the grannies are fighting over where it'll be, The Burrow or Chalet Delacour" Adds Al, pulling out a bag of exploding bon bons and passing them round, Scorp declines. "Oh and Uncle Bill wants a nice simple one but Vicky wants a huge palaver"

"Not to mention Ted asking the Divinators to play when Nicky and her band really wanted that slot" Alice muses, rolling the bon bon round her mouth carefully

"I'm sorry but how can Nicky think she's better than the Divinators?" asks Scorp, he is the biggest Divinatorian ever

"Oh yeah, would you like to tell our part Veela, part Werewolf, all Weasley cousin that she's not good enough?" I challenge him, eyebrow raised. He seems to mull it over for a bit before coming to his senses.

Louis and the other Hufflepuff prefect pass our compartment; he grins at us and waves a confiscated box of Fever Fudge at us with triumph.

"The Perks of Being a Prefect!" says Al "We confiscate the things we think we deserve."

"Mum loves that film!" I say remembering the time she made us all sit and watch at her parents' house

"What's a film again?" asks Alice, "Is it the same thing as a telision?"

"No, a television is what we watch the films on; a film is like a photograph but way longer and with sound" I try to explain but my grip on the Muggle world isn't quite as firm as my mothers.

"I am definitely going to fail Muggle studies!" Alice says with exasperation, "Never should've chosen it!" she mimes Avada Kerdavra-ing herself with a liquorice wand.

"At least you're not taking everything like me! Mum got her hands on a time turner from Merlin knows where and now I've got to go to every class available!" I complain, Al puts his arm round me

"It's ok Ro, as long as you use the time-turner for at least one act of mischief a fortnight you should stay sane." We all grin; the pranks possible with a time-turner seemed endless.

"Show us it then!" whines Al, gesturing to the gold chain around my neck

"Go on Ro, we want to play with it!" says Alice, snatching at my chain, I bat her off.

"Don't be daft Lissy, we can't just play with it, we have to carefully plan out every little detail or we could really eff things up!" I try to explain, Alice looks very hard done by and slouches into her seat, muttering unforgiveables.

_**And there you have it! A bit of a jump into the future but let's face it, not much lurve was going to happen in the early years now was it? Did you fall for my letter at the beginning? I'm sorry for teasin' you guys, it won't happen again. That is a lie.**_

_**Reviews are my lifeblood! Tell me everything you hated, loved, were indifferent to; I want to know!**_

_**If you have any Ideas for where the story should go I'm completely open to them, nothing is solid yet and no idea is too weird, I write fanfic, I'm hardly normal.**_


	6. Silen Sagaticen

_**Hey my dears, I wanted to try a chapter from another characters point of view hope you like it! So most of you sussed out my note so as a reward there is a massive Scorose moment at the end of this chapter. I'm a bit writer's blocky at the minute so I need reviews and suggestions more than ever!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; However I do technically own this chapter's narrator**_

_**Alice POV**_

I run my hand through my hair; I'm still adjusting to this choppy pixie cut mum did in summer so Quidditch would be easier. Rose thins it's awesome and she wishes her hair was straight enough to pull it off, personally I reckon I look like Al. The whole time turner thing is sending me loopy as Rose explains how if we're reckless the universe will collapse because of a giant ball of string or something along those lines. I watch Al supressing a yawn as Rose's explanation of paradoxes steers into quantum physics, Scorp looks genuinely interested but perhaps that's just because it's Rose talking. Uh huh, I'm not a Ravenclaw for nothing, just because I don't get Muggle science doesn't make me dumb. I can read people, like natural legilimens. Not many people know though because it's not a Ministry-regulated ability, never been heard of before. From what I can see, Scorp loves Rose, he thinks it's in a brotherly way, but I can see further than his conscious thoughts. He really fancies her, and yet he set her up with Sam Young, who's good at coming up with Quidditch tactics but his conversation skills are a dull as dishwater. Silly Scorp, when he realises he's going to kick himself.

Rose and I leave the compartment to get our Robes on and as we're walking down the train both of our Pass-note Papers chime in unison. Slightly confused we unfold them to find a message from Marina Jordan, Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain telling us to head to the middle carriage for an emergency team meeting

"Lissy! The whole team will be there, that means Sam! I just put my hair up, I look awful, help me!" Rose starts to panic; I try to imitate my mum's soothing voice

"Now Ro, It's a Quidditch meeting, if you show up as though you couldn't care less, you'll look really cool." Rose nervously nods and starts to calm down. We walk into the carriage and see Marina and Sam drawing up plays on a floating blackboard, Amal Kumar winks at me as I walk in, bloody beaters; they all reckon they're god's gift to women. Marina, Rose and Sam are the chasers; Amal and Su Chang-Hau (James' on again off again girlfriend) are beaters. Rose's cousin Authur used to be the keeper but he's gone so we'll be holding try outs. I'm the seeker and a pretty good one at that.

"Ah, Rosie just the girl we need!" calls Marina, barely acknowledging me. My parents were heroes too! I'm the seeker for Merlin's sake, without me the team is, how to put this politely, screwed. And yet it's bloody Rose they need, piece of sh-

I count to ten, Lovegoods must always stay calm, and we always make rational decision. Wit beyond measure yadda yadda yadda. I smile politely at Amal before sitting across the room from him and pretending to chat with someone on my Pass-note. Amal is still looking at me, Merlin is he creepy, I think his Aunt Pavarti knew Dad so he reckons we're mates. Su finally arrives, her hair a mess and her lips swollen, you don't have to psychic to guess where she's been. At least if they were snogging she won't moan to me about how tough her life is.

"Hi Lissy, how was your summer?" she asks, slightly out of breath

"Uh, not too bad, yours?" I reply, knowing the only reason she asked me was so she could talk about hers

"It was absolutely perfect! James and I went to Corfu for two weeks, they were total bliss, and we haven't had a fight since!" she gushes, she fails to gush about the Amortentia she's been slipping James since July. I inform Dad on my Pass-note so he can sort out an antidote with Professor Annville. Witches be crazy.

The meeting turns out to be pretty uneventful, just discussing candidates for the new keeper and good dates for practise, this takes a while since all us Ravenclaws take our studies and extracurricular quite seriously. Marina heads off to the Prefect compartment, Su rushes out to join James, and she should enjoy that while it lasts since he'll probably end it when he's cured. Amal winks again as he leaves to find the snack trolley leaving me, Sam and Rose alone, both of them want me to leave. Charming. As I reach for the door Rose protests half-heartedly and I raise my eyebrows at her before making like a tree. I wander the train aimlessly; I'm in no rush to re-join Al and Scorp 'because Al will just grill me about leaving Rose with Sam.

I decide to visit Frankie in the 1st year's carriage, calm any nerves about the sorting and what-not. He's sitting between two identical gingers that have enviously perfect ringlets and geeky glasses, Lucy and Molly Weasley. They're the perfect children, never cry, never play pranks, never get messy, never storm out in a strop and most certainly never talk to Frank Longbottom. He's the exact opposite to everything they stand for. If only their brother could see them now!

"Alice you know loitering on the train is prohibited; it's unsafe to wander a moving vehicle!" barks a familiar voice. Think of the devil.

"Hello Arthur" I say flakily, tapping into my Lovegood side "You sound like you've been hanging around too many Flitterwhisps, I can tell from the way you said my name." I don't know what Flitterwhisps are but Arthur looks slightly taken aback at my very Mum-ish outburst

"Uh, Flitterwhisps?" he asks looking a little pale

"They get into your throat when you yawn and affect your intonation" I explain

"Intonation?" He asks suspiciously

"It means the way you say-"

"I am aware of the definition what I ask is-"

"I think I have something to help you in here somewhere" I tell him as I examine my bag, It has nothing in it but my Pass-note, Silen Sagaticen (A clever little potion the boffins at the Ministry cooked up, it can stop me hearing thoughts. I have to take it in exams and Quidditch) A galleon and a few sickles. Arthur is shaking his head and walking away and I grin, then I look back in on Frank, Molly and Lucy. I shake my head and walk away.

Stuck for ideas I put my robes on, custom made by Vicky when she was training as a seamstress. We all told her what style we wanted and I just said "Different" so here I am in a 20s drop waist pleated skirt and oversized jumper looking very flapper-ish. I hold my cloak over my arm, I really can't be arsed to put in on in September. I flick my wand and mutter a folding spell before levitating my clothes into their bag. As I leave the changing compartment I walk straight into Honey Winsor, she raises one perfectly plucked eyebrow at me, her perfect face is dark for a moment before going back to her default butter-wouldn't-melt smile. Merlin I hate her.

"Oh Ali, babe, I'm so sorry!" she gushes with about as much sincerity as a Salazar Slytherin on opposite day. I force a smile and nod stiffly; I would feel sorry for the Slytherins she shares a dorm with if they weren't all her little cronies. She's only nice to me and Rose because we're yet to actually turn down an invitation to join her.

I decide the time has come to re-join the boys and, surprise surprise; they're sitting the carriage surrounded by snacks. I shake my head and grab a chocolate frog, the card is my dad, and he looks amused to see me and scolds "You shouldn't eat so much junk" Before disappearing. By the time Al realises I left Rose with Sam she slips into the carriage looking like the cat who got the cream.

"And where have you been?" Says Al examining Rose's smudges lip gloss

"Sorry Dad, I'll be home by ten tomorrow I swear!" says Rose examining a Bertie Bot Bean carefully before popping it in her mouth

"You can't go getting off with boys left right and centre!" He says going a slightly lilac hue like his Muggle sort-of-uncle Dudley does "You just can't" Rose looks at him slightly evilly.

"Oh can't I?" she asks "I didn't realise it was my cousin who told me what I can and can't do, I suppose it's settled then." She leans over to get another jelly bean, the packet is in Scorp's hand, and I see what she plans on doing before anyone else. She kisses Scorp. Square on the lips right in front of Al who is bright purple now, I see Scorp's shock and Rose's confusion. She breaks the kiss and they stare at each other for a split second as if they're seeing a whole new person before they burst out in forced laughter. Thank Merlin Albie's about as sharp as a spoon or he would've picked up on the pause too. I look from Rose to Scorp and back again before deciding to let it go. Can't interfere with something so bloody complex or I'll never sleep again, love is such an odd little bit of magic.

_**There you have it! What do you think of Alice and her ability, not sure what to call it yet so ideas are more than welcome! I think I cheated you guys a bit with the Scorose moment because it's sort of done to spite Al but still, a kiss is a kiss. Please criticize me, I can take it I swear! **_

_**Next update as soon as my writers block fades so REVIEW!**_


	7. Honey Honey

'_**Allo guvner! Here's your update, still suffering from a very bad case of writers block so it's a bit meh. I'm kind of getting to where I want to be with my story a little but as always I'm up for suggestions!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I own one copy of each book but that's it**_

_**Scorp's POV**_

Much too confused to stay in the carriage I make some bull excuse and scarper. Rose Weasley just kissed me. My best friend just kissed me. The girl my father disapproves of just kissed me. No way I phrase it makes what just happened sound any better. Rose kissed me and I liked it. She did it to piss off Al, I know that much, but there was something in that kiss. I can't put my finger on it but that wasn't like any other kiss I've had. Mind you that isn't many, even after people realised I wasn't the dark lord incarnate I'm not exactly the boy you want to bring back to mum, particularly if that mum fought in the battle of Hogwarts. Everyone's mum fought in the battle of Hogwarts, and their dad, uncle, aunt and possibly grandma. This means if I do get anywhere with a girl it never gets serious or they keep it secret, which really knocks a guy's self-esteem. My first kiss was with Joanna Prince, she ended it after a month when someone told her dad.

I lean again the wall and breathe deeply; it was just a dumb kiss, neither of us meant anything by it and it'll never happen again. Some Hufflepuff prefect tells me to go into a compartment and I give him a death glare. He looks conflicted, as if he can't decide whether he should risk getting on the wrong side of the most feared boy in Hogwarts. He walks away and I decide I can return to the carriage. The conversation has moved on from Rosie and Sam

"At least it's every three years now so we've got a chance to enter!" Al says, drumming the table with the heel of his hand

"Yeah but would you really want to? It's properly dangerous, like we could actually die!" argues Rose

"Wait what're we talking about?" I ask, slapping Al's hand off the table, he cradles it to his chest. That might have won some sympathy from Hufflepuffs or Gryfinndors but not Alice and Rose who just give him "Bitch please" looks.

"It's the Tri Wizard tournament this year and we've just convinced Al not to go in with an ageing potion." Explains Alice

"I heard some eejits tried that in the 90s and grew beards or something." I say, trying very hard not to make eye contact with Rose

"That was Uncle George and his twin brother, but I could brew a fool proof blend that would-"

"Land you in the infirmary" says Rose, rolling her eyes at Albie. I mull over the idea of competing, of winning, but I don't need the money we Malfoys are as loaded as ever, Nah, not really my cup of tea, all those monsters and dying and shit.

"And do you really think that out of all 7th and half of 6thyear you are the most worthy candidate?" I ask

"My dad got chosen in our year!" argues Al but even he can see the losing battle

"The goblet of fire had been cursed by a death-eater!" Alice reminds him

"Ok, I get it, no goblet until next time." Concedes Al as the train slowly draws to a halt.

We amble off onto the platform and towards the carriages; the Thestrals proudly stand ready to cart us off. I can see them because Grandfather died with us all at his bedside and his last words to me were "Stop fraternizing with blood traitors or you'll be disowned" but alas he died before he make that true. Al's sister Lily calls over to us, Lily is pretty. Yes, ok she's a 2nd Year and no I don't want to get with her but Al and James are going to start being protective older brothers pretty soon. Sitting with Lily is Rose's brother Hugo who is just talking and talking at us about something incredibly useless. We ride off contemplating what the second year of our OWLs will be like what with Alice taking Muggle studies now and Rose taking, well everything. I will never understand Ravenclaws. Al and I get into an argument about who's most likely to be Hogwarts champion, I reckon Vinnie Goyle but Al thinks Lazarus Larkin.

"You're both wrong, the only one who's got half a chance is Roxy" says Alice "She's head girl, Quidditch captain and total badass, she has champion in the bag!"

"I didn't even think of Roxy!" says Al in wonder

"Of course you didn't Al," says Rose "Roxy's a girl."

I make my way over to the Slytherin table; Honey Winsor pats the bench next to her. My dad's always been going on about how "The Winsors are a good bunch, smart, stable and not too hard on the eyes either" If he weren't so against betrothal I'm pretty sure we'd be engaged already. Strangely, today is the first time she's actually seemed to care about my existence.

"Oh Scorp, I've been waiting for you, come sit here!" she says, winding her blonde hair around her index finger and biting the corner of her lip. I feel powerless to her and sit. She's actually really interesting, she likes watching Quidditch but says she's pretty hopeless at playing "I'd love to be on the team but my parents would never let me join practise clubs when I was little so I suck!" she looks so crestfallen when she says that, I really do want to help her, she seems pretty cool.

"I could give you lessons if you wanted, I mean, I'm not the best myself but" before I can finish Honey has her arms around my neck in a very personal embrace for someone I really don't know that well but I awkwardly pat her back

"Oh thanks a million Scorp, is there anything I can do in return?" the way she said that, with her arms still tightly around my neck, I couldn't help but think of a million things she could do in return.

"That's ok, uh, it's nothing really" I stutter as the 1st Years enter. We all turn to watch the sorting hat sing and out of the corner of my eyes I see Rose, staring at me from across the room, when I turn to smile at her I realise she's staring at Honey and her eyes are narrowed. If I didn't know better I'd think she was jealous. I turn away to face Professor Longbottom as the first kid is called up.

_**There you have it, not too much action in this one but we do get a bit of Scorp and Honey stuff and that'll be important for later, I'll do the actual sorting in the next chapter so if you guys have thoughts on what house Frank Longbottom II, Molly Weasley II and Lucy Weasley should be in let me know (Yes I realise you barely know anything about them, be creative!) Review please, nothing like a bit of criticism to shake of writers block. See you soon.**_


	8. Old Game New Rules

_**Sup brahs, I give to thee the new chapter. There was a bit of a conflict as to which house Frank should be in so I went with my original instinct. Not very Scorose-ish chapter I'm afraid but be patient! Good things come to those that wait, and those that review.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter but I own your souls.**_

_**Rose's POV**_

"Merlin that girl's a bitch!" I say to Alice as I watch Honey Winsor cuddle up to Scorp

"Yes, but Scorp's a boy, it doesn't make a difference to him" Alice says looking at me as if she knows something I don't "Now focus on The Sorting" I can see Lucy and Molly standing hand in hand gazing at the hat in awe, Frank looks pretty chill as he waves to his dad who shakes his head in disbelief at his sons apparent lack of fear

"How is Frank not even slightly worried about the ceremony that'll decide his future?" I ask

"He's Frank" replies Alice, as if that should mean something. He's got Gryffindor written all over him I reckon and, sure enough, moments after touching his brunette head the Sorting Hat lets out a cry of "GRYFFINDOR" Alice claps a little too loudly, she really didn't want to deal with her baby brother at school. When Lucy gets called up I see Molly shut her eyes and clamp her hand over her ears, even after Lucy's been sorted into Hufflepuff she blindly makes her way up to the hat and keeps her eyes shut the entire time

"What is she doing?" I ask "I've never seen someone so nervous!"

"Oh she isn't nervous" replies Alice, focusing on Molly "She, she doesn't want to let her sister's house interfere with her choice, bloody smart if you ask me!" the hat seems to agree sending her over

"RAVENCLAW" we all shout and clap with pride, out the corner of my eye I notice Honey whispering something to Scorp, he smiles a very Slytherin like smile and says something back to her. I manage a slight smile at my cousin as she comes to sit down bur my mind spins with ideas for what Honey could've said.

When all the midgets are sorted into their new houses (one girl burst into tears when she was put in Hufflepuff) Professor Armstian steps up to make her speech. She leans heavily on a walking stick; she was badly hit with some curse during the War when she was registering as a Muggle born.

"Welcome back to a new school year, I trust you will all be working as hard ever to ensure you do well in the future. I know that nobody is a fan of long speeches before dinner so I will just make a few announcements; firstly, under no circumstances can students entre the forbidden forest without permission from a teacher and accompaniment by the Gamekeeper.

On the topic of Gamekeeper, Professor Rubeus Hagrid, who held this title along with care of magical creatures' professor, has retired after working at Hogwarts for decades. Many of you will have met his apprentice Fredrick Ignatius Weasley who has gladly agreed to take on Professor Hagrid's old post as Gamekeeper and as our new caretaker since Mr Murray moved on to try his luck as a painter. Our newest Professor for care of magical creatures is an excellent man; he worked with Dragons in Romania and a great deal of other beasts in many other countries. His name is Professor Charles Weasley." I turn to the teacher's table in shock; I knew Fred was taking on Gamekeeper so I just assumed that had meant CMC as well. But there stands my uncle Charlie, a small pointed black cap on over his red curls, he wears a puffy white shirt under a leather(or dragon skin) waistcoat type thing, very tight white leggings (thank god the shirt is long) and knee high boots. He grins goofily at us before sitting down.

"As I'm sure you're all aware the honour of hosting the Triwizard Tournament has been bestowed on Hogwarts once more, however bad weather in France has delayed Beauxbatons take off and Drumstrang have decided to postpone their own arrival until Beauxbatons feel ready to make the journey." We all murmur in renewed excitement about the Tournament before Armstian silences us "What you may not be aware of is that the renowned Salem Sanctuary and Mahoutokoro Academy will be joining the contest this year for the first time! Henceforth the contest will be known as the Quinwizard Quest." We stare at her "As they set off earlier due to their slightly longer journey they have arrived on time as planned, welcome Salem Witches!" The doors to the grand hall open and we all crane our necks, a group of tall, tan, mostly blonde all American girls flood in. They wear red kilts, none of which are anything longer than thigh length, white shirts with black bows around the collar and V-neck black cardigans "And now Mahoutokoro!" boys and girls with gorgeous black hair and dark gold kimonos glide in, smile demurely, then bow.

"Salem will stay in the Gryffindor dorm, Mahoutokoro with Hufflepuff. I think that is all that needs saying, other than tuck in!" and we gratefully follow her orders.

Alice and I make our way up to Ravenclaw Tower with rest of the year the way to the knocker is blocked so I don't see the eagle, just here its voice, loud and clear

"What is your boggart if you fear the unknown" silence falls, it seems like quite a hard question for the first day back but I suppose all of Ravenclaw should have one person with the answer. I think, what is unknown that you can see, once you see it, it becomes know rendering the boggart useless. It has to be something you can see part of but aren't sure what it is like a

"Shadow!" Shouts some boy in the crowd, I hate it when that happens. He gets a little clap as we all flood into the common room. I run up to the dorm without greeting anyone, anyone above first year will no doubt stay in the common room to chat for a while. I see my bed, made up with red gingham sheets and I just lie there. I'm not crying, I'm just just thinking about Sam and Scorp and Honey and the tri wizard tournament and my time turner and it all gets a bit much. I flip over, push my face into the pillow and scream for around 5 minutes straight before falling asleep almost immediately.

The next morning I slowly open my eyes and wait for them to focus on my watch, 5.15. I stumble out of bed and stare into the mirror; I slept in my robes, clever Rosie.

"_Accio Wash bag" _I command, it zooms into my hand as I sidle over to the bathroom. I slip off my robes, dive into a quick shower, wash my face, brush my hair, do my makeup, put on clean robes and emerge. My gaze settles on the wall, I know for a fact behind that wall are the boys dorms, Sam's asleep behind those walls, I blush slightly remembering when he kissed me. I was quite nice as far as kisses go but I haven't really got anything to compare it to apart from truth or dare in second year with Andy Creek, and Scorp. My blush deepens, I only kissed Scorp to get under Al's skin but it felt good. I don't know how I mean I don't fancy Scorp, he's funny and nice and quite good looking but he's Scorp! I've got a crush on Sam! My head starts pounding from drastic overthinking, I head back to the Dorm and see Aisha Akinyele, an incredibly talented Seer shuffling out, sleepy eyed

"Hey" she mumbles when she notices me, although she's about the peppiest girl I know she is not a morning person, I watch her drag herself to the bathroom and pull a pair of tights off her head. Her long braids cascade down her back and I consider what I would look like with them, they're certainly more manageable than my current frizz. I decide to ask Alice.

"If you get your hair braided I'm never speaking to you again!" she shouts through the door, she hasn't taken her Sagaticen yet then. I walk in to find Alice, Katherine and Natalie (Other Ravenclaw girls) comparing timetables by Alice's bed. I don't even bother checking, I'm taking everything so I'm in every class. I grab my pass note and smile at a good morning note from Sam, then I see Marina wants us to do Quidditch practise after school today and my smile disintegrates and I flop down on my bed, waiting for the other girls to get ready.

_**All done! (for now you guys, chill) Hope no one is majorly offended by the forms. Next question for my reviewers, what do you think would be a good kind of nickname for Alice's potion? Sil Sag? Saga? Let me know and stuff. Review my work, I can take it I swear.**_


	9. Free Hugs

_**What up son? I give to you an update, it's a wee bit filler-ish but I need to sort of build up the Honey-Scorp relationship and lead into the next chapter. I've decided to call Alice's potion Saga so just a heads up.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own harry Potter but soon…**_

_**Scorp POV**_

"Morning Sunshine!" I call to Al as he wanders out of the dorm, he gives me the finger and attempts to fix his hair. "C'mon or you won't have time for breakfast."

"Fuck off Scorp" he says slouching on a sofa in the common room, still in his Pjs. I shake my head and leave for the Hall

"Lazy Sod!" I yell as I exit the dungeon. The Hall is around half full, Alice and Rose sit at the Ravenclaw table and I start towards them when

"Scorp! Over here!" I turn to see Honey, sitting alone on at the top of the Slytherin table. Her glossy blonde hair shimmers like a beacon and I'm powerless to ignore, not that I'd want to.

"Hey Honey" Jesus, her bloody name sounds like a term of endearment and I sound like a twat

"Sup Sweetie" she replies, giggling like a child and, as it turns out, I'm laughing too. I sit by her and load up my plate with Waffles. "Sleep well?" she asks, pushing her hair over one shoulder

"Not too bad actually" I reply, leaving out my strange dream in which I'm snogging a girl at a party, who turns out to be Honey, then she melts and I look down at the puddle to find myself in a field of roses. Might be a tad creepy. "What about you?"

Honey launches in to a story about the massive pillow fight the girls had, and I notice Albie stroll in, he looks over at Rose and Alice and seems confused, scanning the room. His eyes fall on me and Honey and he winks before going to sit with the girls, I turn to them, Alice glares at me and I think Rose is mouthing Crucio. I shake my head in befuddlement and turn back Honey who doesn't appear to have noticed my moment of distraction. "Then Angel knocked Chanel so hard the she fell off the bed which just caused it all to escalate and I had to step in to break it up!" she says as if she's on the brink of tears. I'm lost now, I try and imagine what I'd do if she was Rose, irrelevant; Rose never cries over dumb stuff. My arm wraps around her and she leans onto my chest. This actually feels quite, well nice, she smells really good, kind of sugary. Our embrace is turning heads and I start to feel a bit awkward, people looking at me and talking in hushed tones reminds me of first year when they were all convinced I you-know-who's secret son. The Salem girls enter in a sort of pyramid formation lead by a very smiley blonde girl; they sit down at the Gryffindor Table and begin obsessively scribbling on their pass notes. Honey looks at them with great admiration before our attention is turned to the Mahoutokoro lot as they shuffle over to Hufflepuff and appear to be attempting to make conversation. I check the time, grab a slice of toast and head off to potions; Honey clings to my arm as if her legs can't hold her and I spot Rose, Al and Alice a few meters ahead. Alice grabs Al's bag and runs off, Al chases after her leaving Rose behind, laughing. I excuse myself from Honey's embrace.

"Rosie!" I call; she walks a little faster "Ro! Hey Rose!" she stops and turns to face me

"Scorp, we don't have time for this, Flamy's not one for waiting." She pushes a stray curl behind her ear and doesn't meet my eye

"Ro what's going on, you've been acting off with me all morning!" I say, trying to get her to look at me, she turns away

"I'm not being off with you, you're bonkers! Now let's go to potions"

Professor Flamel is a tall, spidery woman with milky pale skin and a choppy brown bob. She stirs a cauldron full of a thick liquid that is constantly changing colour and fizzing. We stand at the back of the classroom in silence, waiting for her to speak

"This year you will be permitted to choose your own lab partners, choose wisely as this decision will affect your OWL results and may not be changed" She says, without looking up

"Be my partner Ro?" I ask in hushed tones

"Can't, I promised Alice" she says firmly

"There is but one condition, Professor Armstian has asked that the pairs be inter-house and ergo, no two students of the same house may work together" Flamel adds, laying out several different flowers on the desk in front of her

"How about now?" I ask

"Well..."

"Go on; prove you're not being off with me!" I challenge, Rose looks up at me

"Fine. I'll be your partner, Happy?" she says, moving over to a desk

"Ecstatic" I reply, and it isn't far off the truth

_**There ya go, It was pretty short but I'll update soon I promise. As per usual let me know any ideas as to how it should go because I am a review junkie! Toodle pip!**_


	10. Pigmentum Supponus

_**How do you do? I promised you an update and I am a woman of my word, this one is a bit more action packed than the last I swear. I edited a couple of errors in earlier chapters as well but nothing major so y'all don't have to re-read it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the Narrator of this chapter, technically**_

_**Alice's POV**_

I wink at Al across the classroom and he turns his nose up in mock disdain. I make my way over to him; we've been potions partners ever since Flamy and her inter-house rules. I'm halfway across the classroom, halfway to the safety of Albie's bad jokes and dramatic overreactions, halfway there they pounce.

"Hey Lissy! Partners yeah?" asks Angel Roberts, tossing a waterfall of black hair over her shoulder to tie it up

"Oh, I, uh" I stammer trying to find and exit, they've strategically placed themselves around me blocking off all escape routes. Evie Li, a Gryffindor no less, has a perfectly manicured hand on Al's arm and the blockhead loves every minute. I breathe in, turn to Angel and agree with as much enthusiasm as I can muster.

We turn to face Flamy and I really wish I hadn't taken my saga yet so I would know what had prompted this sudden offensive.

"Today we will be making a common but incredibly clever potion, Pigmentum Supponus. Who can tell me what this is?" as per usual Rose's hand is the first in the air "Miss Weasley?"

"The colour changer Professor" says Rose, she probably guessed from the aroma in the cauldron or something "A potion with the ability to change the colour of any solid or liquid, it is relatively fast to brew but also rather hazardous" she quotes the textbook no doubt, I love that girl but she is a bit nutty

"Thank you Miss Weasley, a perfect definition as always. What I have here however," Flamy gestures to the cauldron in front of her "Is not this potion, yet. This is the Pigmentum in its penultimate stage, constantly changing with no real purpose. If I were to attempt to change the colour of something now it would most likely end in an eternal state of unrest switching colour often and at an unpredictable speed. There is a tale of a wizard named Oscarius Zinnia who coloured an entire city green, but by the time he got to the horses he had grown lazy and used the potion when in this state leaving him with rainbow ponies forever more!" she brings her tale to a slight anti-climax before asking Rose to pick a flower from the selection on the desk. Rose points to a pretty periwinkle and Flamy plucks one single petal and adds it to the cauldron. The potion immediately takes on the exact bluish purple shade of the periwinkle and stops fizzing. "Now the mixture is completely unreactive, it cannot be affected by any ingredient you add, only that ingredient will take on this colour" Flamy explains, dipping the cuff of her robes in. The colour seeps up the sleeve and in moments her entire outfit is a pleasant periwinkle colour. "The instructions are on page 493; you will find unreactive cauldrons, spoons and phials along with everything else you need on the back bench"

Angel turns out to have quite the skill for potions and our brew is in the last stages almost as soon as Rose's, the conversation has been harmless so far but as I measure out five centimetre strands of leprechaun hair it takes a turn.

"So you need to leave Al alone" Angle says nonchalantly taking the hairs off me

"I'm sorry?" I exclaim, almost dropping the tweezers

"Evie has been after him since last year and you are getting in the way" she tells me as if it were gossip about somebody else

"Look Al's just my frie-"

"I know right! Its soo stupid but..." she cuts me off as out potion begins to change colours

"But nothing! Al's my mate and nothing you witches do is going to change that!" I angrily whisper so that Chanel Charles on the desk behind me doesn't join the fight. Angel looks at me with fire in her eyes for a moment, then shrugs

"I warned you" she sighs and in one swift movement takes a phial of unfinished potion from the cauldron and empties it on my head.

A collective gasp runs through the room while Angel vanishes the evidence. Flamy looks over in horror and Rose puts her hands over her mouth. I open my eyes and catch sight of a slightly neon pink fringe.

"Miss Longbottom! What have you done?" Flamy shouts storming over to me

"Nothing! It was-"

"My fault Professor" says Angel remorsefully, but even without my saga I can smell the lies "I had my wand out to summon some pearls from my dorm because I though the colour would be nice, but I must have been too focused on the potion because next thing I knew it was flying at Alice"

"You mean to tell me that this potion was unfinished?" Flamy asks, her face very pale, Angel nods "30 points from Slytherin for such reckless behaviour! Alice, come with me" During the walk to the infirmary my hair goes white and Flamy goes whiter, Madame Vivelle shakes her head and sends me away

"Nothing to be done, she'll just have to get used to it I'm afraid" Frantic owls are sent to my mother and all the while, I don't mind. I'm like Teddy and that's just awesome, the situation with Honey's gang is my main worry.

I'm let off lessons for the day to cope with the "trauma" and the first thing I do is check the mirror. My pixie cut is kind of baby blue at the minute which actually looks quite good with my school robes, I fish through Rose's makeup bag and find her baby-blue shimmer eyeliner. I draw a slightly wonky line along the top of my eye and nearly burst into tears doing the waterline but the overall effect is quite cool. Since I've got no homework yet I decide to go and meet Fred.

"New style or potions accident?" he asks upon opening the door

"Well neither and both I suppose, it wasn't an accident that's for damn sure but it was in potions and as for new style, I do actually quite like it" I explain grabbing a Butterbeer from his cupboard and sitting on the couch

"Not an accident? What was that Albie up to, bloody Slytherins!" he chides jovially

"Bloody Slytherins indeed, but not Al this time" Fred looks a little confused and I recall to him the events of potions at this he raises his glass of Firewhisky to me

"To those bloody Slytherins, may they lose the House Cup evermore" he proclaims

"Here here!" I giggle sipping my drink as Fred finishes his.

_**I turned Alice into a Tonks/Teddy/Ramona Flowers type girl, it was always my plan that someone would get their hair coloured but Honey's hair is Scorp's favourite thing about her and Rose had to**_ _**stay ginger so I decide the honour should go to Miss Longbottom. Please review, give me ideas, criticism colours I should use for Alice's hair, anything! I'll update soon.**_


	11. Declaring War on All Fronts

_**Bonjour ma Cherie! I swear I spend more time writing this shizzle than my school work, I'm so responsible. Not much of an intro needed for this chapter, a bit filler-ish but with some muy importante bits and bobs. Look at me getting all linguistic, anywhoo, here's your update**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, or do I? *insert evil laugh***_

_**Rose's POV**_

In the next fortnight the frequency at which Alice's hair changes colour began to slow, Neville almost had a heart attack when he saw it first, Aunty Luna didn't seem to mind at all and Frank thinks it's hilarious. Alice told me the real story of how the potion ended up on her head and now we both make a massive point of spending as much time as possible with Al who "Never liked Evie in the first place" but only after we told him. Alice's hair has been lime green for the past two days and when all students are called to the Great Hall for dinner on Sunday she puts on Natalie's green evening gown and heels to make a statement. Her eyeliner collection's been growing too with every colour the extended Weasley family could find in Muggle shops.

"I think Angel's little mishap was the best thing to ever happen to my fashion sense!" Alice jokes the green and gold bangles she borrowed from Anish Pathiranage in the year below. The dress has a halter neck and no back which should cause a buzz

"Now we just have to pray your hair stays green all through dinner" I tease

As we enter the hall I watch everyone turn to face Alice who came down to Sunday dinner, a meal eaten in jeans and T-shirts by pretty much everyone else, in a floor length green backless evening gown with a train. As we sit at the Ravenclaw table Armstian enters, standing at the front she begins to speak

"I have most excellent news, as we all know due to bad weather conditions in both France and Scandinavia Drumstrang and Beauxbatons have been held up but tonight" she pauses to create suspense (when we all know what's coming) "Both schools have arrived safely" the doors swing open revealing the familiar blue dresses and tuxes of Beauxbatons and furry cloaks and blood red robes of Drumstrang. "As per usual Beauxbatons shall share dorms with Ravenclaw and Drumstrang with Slytherin" Armstian announces, gesturing for them to sit at the respective tables "And now, for the Goblet of fire" as she says these words it rises up from the ground "As you know the rules state that only those over the age of 17 may enter and once your name has been entered you sign a magical contract which does not allow you to back out of the contest. Only one champion will be selected for each school so" she grins at us "May the odds be ever in your favour"

"I still don't get what's so funny about odds or what they have to do with being hungry" complains Alice while I try to explain the basic principle of The Hunger Games to her

"Don't look now but in roughly half a minute a very attractive Beauxbatons boy is going to come over here!" says Aisha looking excitedly at the mini crystal ring on her middle finger.

"Oooh! Attractive in what way?" asks Alice trying to look into the ring without avail

"Tall, dark, sporty, French!" squeals Aisha entranced by to pretty rock on her hand

"I think I'm in love!" sighs Alice

"Oh, I am terrible sorry Mademoiselle, I did not realise you have ze boyfriend." Says a very tall, very dark, very French and very gorgeous boy

"Oh, oh no, I'm not in love with a boy!" says Alice looking very pink

"Ah, a girl! I should not have assumed." He says going a little pink too

"Neither, I'm in love with… this soup!" she lies pointing to her bowl of leek and potato

"Oh, it is good?" he asks

"Try it!" while Alice feed the beautiful Frenchman soup I decide to sit with Sam, three Beauxbatons girls sit opposite him.

"Hey babe!" he says pulling me onto his lap "These girls are Faye, Monet and Renee" All three have sleek, straight, glossy, brown hair. Faye's is dip dyed blonde and Renee's is in a fishtail braid.

"Nice to meet you I'm-"

"Rose Weasley!" says Faye "You parents were good people, Zank you many times."

"Quoi? C'est elle? You are hero Mademoiselle Weasley" Monet exclaims

"Elle n'est pas si spécial, c'est que ses parent" says Renee, nonchalantly, the other girls glare at her "Pleased to meet you" she adds, her eyes still firmly on Sam.

You don't have to know French to get what she said, and you definitely don't to guess what she wants. I smile sweetly, wrap my hand around Sam's neck and kiss him, in the middle of the Great Hall with all the passion I can muster. His shock quickly fades as he reciprocates with equal vigour, he shuffles me over on his lap until I'm sitting parallel with the table as his hands slowly stroke my leg from the knee up. I open my eyes for a moment, worried about how far this is going in front of all my cousins, I see Scorp staring at me very oddly while sitting a little too close to Honey. That does it, I return my focus to Sam, running my hands through his hair. I feel a tap on the shoulder and look up to see Uncle Charlie, frowning at little at me. He gives me a little lecture about behaviour at the table which draws plenty of eyes. I slide off Sam's lap and focus on my nails, wishing very hard that I knew how to perform a disillusionment charm. Dinner passes with a little hostility and I'm relieved like never before to be back in my dorm.

"Au Revior Alice, I will see you tomorrow?" a familiar voice echoes up the stairs

"Oui, but my hair might be a little different"

"No matter, I could never forget you face" I here Alice's footsteps clicking up the tower in those bloody heels and run away from the door, just as she swings it open.

"Roses are red, my hair is green, Thierry is the best looking guy I've ever seen!" she sings as she kicks off Aisha's gold killer heels. "Rose he's absolutely amazing, so smart and funny and his accent oh my gosh!" she slides Anish's bangles into the box they came in and takes off my gold earrings "Ditch Sam Rosie, you need yourself a French boy!" she tells me as Natalie wanders in to the dorm wearing a giant T-shirt and a towel round her head.

"Had a good night then?" she asks grinning at me

"Yes! Thanks a million Nat, without your dress what would've become of me?" Alice exclaims dramatically grabbing her pyjamas and towel to go take a shower.

"Great, can't wear that to Yule ball anymore" Natalie laments

"Don't hate me cuz you ain't me!" Alice calls as she stalks out with mock arrogance and I giggle so does Natalie, soon we're having a fit of laughter alone in the dorm. Aisha walks in tying the pair of tights that protect her braids. She looks at us like we're mad, I don't know if it's the tights round her head or the facial expression that does it but soon we're laughing even harder and Aisha can't help but join in. If the sorting hat could see us now I'm certain it would take us out of Ravenclaw like that. Fuck the sorting hat, this is the best time I've had in ages.

_**There we go, little bit of action for ya there, not Scorose action, I know but they can't just get together right off the bat or there'd be no story! R-r-r-reviews are my most favourite thing in the world because it makes writing new chapters way easier and faster. **__**Auf Wiedersehen for now!**_


	12. Practice makes Perfect

_**Hi**_ _**you guys here's the update, haven't really got much to say about it other than sorry it's so short!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah don't rub it in ok!**_

_**Scorp's POV**_

"Ok so you know the basics of Quidditch yeah?" I ask as Honey and we walk over to the pitch

"Oh totes, I watch all the school matches and the world cup" she replies, pulling her hair into a ponytail and smiling at me

"Well great, today we'll probably just do some flying practise, you can use my broom it's probably safer that the school ones. Did you, oh shit!" I look up at the pitch and curse. Honey looks from me to the pitch and her face falls. Zooming through the air practising complex, clever manoeuvres are the Ravenclaw team. Alice stands on the pitch with a practise snitch perfecting her catch, Rose flies in an odd zigzag movement, passing Sam very closely and tossing the Quaffle to Marina. Only she doesn't pass it, she bluffs Sam took it from her and has scored a perfect goal, bypassing the shy looking keeper with ease. Marina appears to be ranting at him when Amal Kumar starts pointing at us

"OI! SLYTHERIN SPIES! YEAH YOU, FUCK OFF!" he yells, the whole team turn to face us, Rose glares at me right after I just got back into her good books. We stand very still for a moment, Marina, Sam, Su and Amal advance on us like arrows from a bow and we scarper sharpish.

"Maybe another time or place" I tell Honey once we're safely indoors

"Well I kept my day free for this, so I guess we could just hang" Honey suggests, taking out our ponytail as we wander around the school, a few Beauxbatons pass us but the school's mostly deserted since it's so sunny outside. For the end of September in Scotland it's a veritable miracle and the entire school fled the castle to take in all the vitamin D they'll need to last the winter. We wander up to the astronomy tower and just talk, about inane random stuff like homework and Quidditch and then we get a bit more personal about friends, family and failed relationships. Honey is one of nine siblings and she's slap bang in the middle. "We're all girls, Daddy always wanted a son that's why he and Mum kept having us, he wanted an heir so I've got sisters in every year in school and a couple who've left. They had to marry men Daddy though were wealthy enough and I suppose I will too, that's why I don't really date, I'm not really allowed" Honey explains, she looks me sadly, her honey-brown eyes wide and melancholy.

"I'm an only child, Dad only wanted an Heir so when I was born they decided it was enough, he's against betrothal, thinks I should find a girl since he broke his betrothal to Pansy Parkinson to marry my mum. Most girls in the school won't look twice at me though, what with the Malfoy rep." I say, Honey looks me dead in the eye and in the next second I'm not sure what happens but I get this urge to kiss her. We stare at each other in silence for a long moment, neither of us can find someone to be with because of our family but she could be with me, the Malfoys are loaded so her dad would approve and she doesn't care about my rep. We lean in simultaneously and our lips meet. My hands run through her hair, it feels like silk beneath my fingers. She moves from the seat next to me onto my lap _"Rose was on Sam's lap"_ the though hits me hard, I pick her up and press her against the smooth stone wall of the Tower. Her hands are in my hair now as she deepens the kiss _"Roses hands were in Sam's hair" _why, why did I have to think of that, I take hold of her hands and move them down to my back. When I let go my hands drop to her thigh _"That's what Sam did to Rosie" _I put my hands on her waist, feeling her curves, they're subtle and I swear I can feel her bones, it's kind of weird. She's not just pixie-ish like Alice, she's really bony. I inwardly curse myself for being so bloody fussy before-

Wolf whistles fill the air around us, we turn to face the large observation window and the entire Ravenclaw team are there, Amal, Sam and the keeper are whistling and cheering.

"When I said fuck off that wasn't quite what I meant" Amal shouts, the team burst out laughing, if I wasn't so mortified I would too. Honey turns around, hiding behind me to fix herself up; they fly away on speed practise I assume. All but one, Rose, She stares at me with an expression I can't place, Alice comes back, gesturing to Rose and she takes one last glance at me before shaking her head and zooming off. I stare at the window trying to figure out what just happened as Honey wraps her arms around my waist. I take in her sugary scent before hugging her back.

_**Sorry again that it's so short but I got Scorp and Honey together (plot twist of the century!) and Rose ain't happy! Please give me ideas and review the hell out of it because it makes me write way quicker when you guys are helping me. Have a lovely rest of day and thanks for reading!**_


	13. Hidden Things

"_**Updates, updates! Fresh updates, two for a pound!" Not much romance here I'm afraid, not much for a little while for the beginning of the Quinwizard Quest but do not lose hope! Without further ado, your update.**_

Disclaimer: We all know I'm not JK Rowling

Rose's POV

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want"

"Rose! You're the brains of the family! If all I wanted was re-assurance I would've gone to Louis, I'm here for advice!" Roxy scolds me in the great hall,

"Sorry Rox, I was in another world" I reply jolted beck to reality quite suddenly

"So should I go for it? I mean, I've already got a lot on my plate with Head Girl and Quidditch Captain, should I just leave it?" Rox looks at me with genuine worry in her eyes

"Rox, you're Hogwarts best hope of victory, you've got the competitive spirit of a Quidditch captain and brains of a head girl, it won't interfere with Head Girl stuff because during the tournament your main duty is sorting out the Yule Ball and organising the other schools. As for Quidditch, there are no real matches during the Tri- Quinwizard Quest, only friendlies and in-house practise so you won't really have much pressure with that. Go for it, if you don't we'll be stuck with James or worse Vinnie Goyle!" I finish my pep talk; Rox writes her name neatly on the piece of card and stalks up to the Goblet. She looks around making eye contact with every person in the room before tossing her name in with a flourish. Drama queen.

"Thanks Ro, if I get it you're my advisor yeah." Roxy calls as she struts off, she doesn't give me time to answer suggesting it wasn't a question.

A sudden influx of applications arrived today what with the Champions being announced tonight, James stuffed his name in the day he turned 17 and Vinnie the night it was open. Today all the nervous ones and ditherers show up and have panic attacks after they let the goblet take their names. I don't know why, the fact that they're crying on the floor is surely enough to tell them they're not going to be picked. The Salem and Mahoutokoro lot are the most nervous since they've never done it before or even knew it existed. They don't know what to expect and all they've heard are either exaggerated or mistranslated rumours. Several people end up in the infirmary for trying to breach the age line and overall it's been a very eventful day, sitting in the Great Hall.

I spend very little time in here other than for meals, when someone asks "Where's Rose?" generally people tell them to look in the Library, common room or Fred's. Nobody who knows a thing or two about me would ever suggest the Great Hall and that is precisely why I'm here. After the incident in the Astronomy Tower there is one person in particular I do not want to see. I work on my CMC essay "With Careful Training it is Possible to Domesticate Dragons. Discuss" the hall's pretty full today and my instincts are telling me to go to the library and find a quite cosy corner, but that's exactly where he'll expect me to go. The people give me camouflage I'm practically impossible to spot among the crowd. Unless you're Scorp of course because when I look up he's walking straight towards me. I stand up and disappear into the swarm of students. I make a beeline for the door and break into a run. I hear him call my name and as I jog up the stairs I just wish there was a place to hide. I notice a door I'd never seen before that almost looks like part of the wall. The chances of Scorp spotting it are pretty minimal and so I slip inside.

I'm expecting a cupboard or office but when I around I'm in a massive room, bigger than the Great Hall, the floor is black, covered in a layer of ash. I think back to my parents recounts of the Battle of Hogwarts, about the fire that nearly killed them, this must be the Room of Hidden Things. I wander around and pick up the unscathed bits and bobs I find, there aren't a lot; A wand hanging by its core, a fragment of a painting that I can't make out and a pair of sapphire earrings in a little sack and. I put the earrings into my bag and decide I need to get on with my work, a table and chair appear from the ashes and I sit down.

"People should start hiding things in you again or you'll stop being a room of hidden things" I think out loud the room seems to agree as a small shelf appears "I'll see if I've got anything to hide" I rummage through my bag and pull out my old notebook, full of random thoughts, homework and the occasional confession. I decide it's worth hiding. I put the wand, torn painting and notebook on the shelf and return to my essay. The room seems to have warmed to me because as soon as I feel slightly peckish a little door appears leading right to the kitchen. Once the house elves feel that I've had my fill they release me back to the room where one of the suits of armour plays a few games of exploding snap with me. When it gets late a bed appears along with robes for tomorrow and my wash bag. "You want me to stay the night?" I ask the blanket folds down and the pillows plump themselves, I'll take that as a yes. I look at the bed; chances are Scorp'll be waiting for me outside Ravenclaw Tower so it makes sense to sleep here right? My night robes appear and before I know it I'm wrapped up in soft warm blankets and drifting off. That's when I realise I missed the announcing of the champions but for the moment I couldn't care less.

_**Any ideas for Champion names + personalities? I already know who I want for Hogwarts and Beauxbatons but I could do with some ideas for a Drumstrang girl, Mahoutokoro boy and Salem girl so let me know. As always, review please because I just can't deal without them. See y'all soon!**_


	14. The Clues

_**Yo bro, so in this update it kind-of seems a little bit cross-overish, it isn't I swear. Anywho Perspective of a character I haven't written as before so it might take me a little while to get the hang of being her. Here's your update!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I have a friend called James Potts. Completely unrelated but I though it was a nice fact.**_

_**Roxy's POV**_

When I get my hands on Rose I'm going to kill her! She disappears without a word to anyone on the one night I need her most, that girl is going to be the death of me I swear. Yes I'm champion for Hogwarts big whoop but I need Rose round about an hour ago. I nervously scan the Great Hall again but still she's nowhere to be seen, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"James!"

"Hey Roxy, congrats! Bring honour to the house of Weasley and all the jazz" he says hugging me far too tight

"I need the map" I say struggling out of his grip, he takes a moment to comprehend but then his eyes widen

"How did you-"

"My Dad gave it to Uncle Harry in the first place, of course he told me about it." He looks at me as though deciding if I'm worthy

"Meet me in the common room in 10 minutes"

"Or I could just come with you."

"Fair enough"

"She's not on the map Rox" says James, I'm starting to worry a little; James looks completely calm and mutters "mischief managed"

"What are you on about, nothing's been managed!" I cry reaching out for the now blank piece of paper

"If she's not on the map that means there's only one place we can look" he explains as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

"The Room of Requirement. That little shit hiding away in the Req Room when she knows I need her to help me with the Quest!" I rage grabbing a book off the table and tearing off the cover; James holds the map over his head

"Easy Rox, no need to destroy some innocent kids copy of" He squints to read the cover in my hand "Tales of Brothers Grimm, looks like Muggle Fairy-tales" I snatch the copy off him and almost scream

_"Reparo_" it fixes neatly as I start reading the blurb

"Rox?" James enquires looking a little dazed

"This is my clue" I explain turning to the contents page, Merlin! There must be a hundred stories in here

"Care to elaborate" James asks, looking at me like I've gone mad

"Find magic where there should be none,

For Muggleborns this should be fun,

Find how the battle should be won,

Learn like children how it should be done" I recite "A Muggle kids story book just happens to turn up in the common room and I'll bet there's one in the Head Girls quarters too, this copy's meant for the Salem champ" I read through names of stories without recognition "She doesn't look like the brightest crayon in the box but who kno-" I stop mid-sentence and stare at the page, flicking through the book with urgency.

"Rox, what is it?" James peers over my shoulder

"That can't be a coincidence right?"

"What's it called?"

"The Three Brothers"

"So basically, the brothers all go out and learn a skill to impress their dad because whoever does the best gets the house. One does hairdressing, the other does this thing called Blacksmithery, I looked it up and it's like making stuff out of metal, the last learns Muggle dueling. They all go back to their dad and show off, the dueler wins but since he loves his brothers he lets them live with him and its all fine and dandy." I explain to Rose over breakfast, (After taking points off her for going MIA when I needed her) She slices her waffle, stabs it with her fork and pops it in her mouth. She chews slowly, looking at me with death eyes; I did take off like 40 points from Ravenclaw. "C'mon Rosie, I need you" She says nothing, just takes a sip of orange juice. "30 points for being a good listener?" she puts down her cutlery and raises an eyebrow. "15 more for nice hair?"

"The clue's pretty clear" Rose says immediately "I mean you actually said it just now when you explained it to me"

"What!" I lean across the table and gesture for her to whisper

"The dueler wins, duh!" she mutters into my ear

"Rose you're a genius!"

"I know, and by the way, if you picked up the Salem clue were you dumb enough to return it" I look down "Idiot, you would've had a one person advantage! Anyway, did you find your clue in the Head Girl's room?" Rose asks

"I didn't look, I'd already seen the story" I say reaching for the tray of waffles, Rose bats my hand away

"You can't guarantee all the clues will be the same, what if they were giving slightly different advice to each of you?" she grabs her bag and stands up

"Where are you going?"

"To search the room, you coming?" She says, breaking into a jog, I get up too fast and knock over her orange juice but run to catch up

"_Accio Muggle item_!" I shout once inside, Rose looks at me like I'm a 1st year who can't perform Alohamora

"We have to search Rox, it's a clue they're not going to make it easy to find" she says scanning my bookshelves, I check under the bed and on my desk but I'm not sure exactly what I'm looking for "Roxy, do you know who Katniss Everdeen is?" Rose asks about 10 minutes into the search, I rack my brains

"Was that Everdeen the Evil's first name?" I guess

"Is the Head Boy Muggleborn?" she asks, getting exited

"No, Jordan's Mum works in Diagon Alley" I tell her turning to see her holding a tattered paperback called "The Hunger Games"

"I think this is the clue" she says putting it on the desk in front of me "It's about a competition where kids fight to the death, not unlike this one. You go into an arena and fight, last one standing wins."

"The dueler wins, of course. They won't allow unforgiveables though?"

"Doubt it, and they'll probably have safety measures in place but you should practice offensive and defensive spells just in case" she says passing me my DADA book "I'll get to work brewing healing potions, sleeping potions and such like, You study spells and read the book. When does it start by the way?"

"28th"

"Should be fine, get the cloak off James if you can, and the map too!" and she runs off, leaving me alone with Katniss Everdeen.

_**There ya go, all updated! I've had some amazing ideas for champions, I swear y'll can read my mind since they fit in so well with the story. Anyway I'm not introducing them quite yet so you've got around another chapter to get your characters in, Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor ;)**_


	15. Eye of the Beholder

**_What's up dawg? Teensy tiny bit of Scorose here for ya, trying to fix the friendship and all the jazz. I don't know if I should continue Rose/Sam that much longer since I don't really ship it but I think I'll keep 'em together until at least like Yule Ball or something. Any-witch-way, here's you update._**

**_Disclaimer: Yep, you guessed it, don't own Harry Potter._**

**_Scorp's POV_**

"In this lesson we will be studying Beautification Potions, also known as "Magic Makeup" the effect on the drinker is that they become more attractive while retaining enough of their original appearance to remain somewhat recognisable. Like Amortentia smells of each person's desire, Beautification potions make the drinker look like what each person finds attractive, Instructions are on page 109, the particular brew of today is Vultus Corpus" Flamy says without looking up, Rose gets the mermaid fingernails and begins crushing them in the pestle and mortar. She hasn't spoken to me since the incident in the Astronomy Tower the other day. I sigh and measure out four grams of powered angelfish scales before adding them to our bubbling cauldron.

"Ro, what's the matter?" she tips the crushed fingernails in and grabs the phial of Rose water "Rosie I don't get it, why don't you like me going out with Honey"

"I've got no objections to you dating that vile two-faced harpy" she says letting 12 drops of Rose water dribble into the brew "I hope you'll have beautiful half-harpy children"

"She's really nice once you get to know her, she likes Quidditch and-"

"Scorp, you're a boy, they don't see the bitchy underworld of girldom, and if you did you'd hate us all" Rose says like I'm a slow child. I stir the cauldron thrice anti-clockwise

"Please Ro?" I plead "Don't let's stop being mates because of something dumb" she pretends she hasn't heard me and we finish the potion in silence.

"Excellent work Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy and Miss Winsor what a perfect concoctions." Flamy says examining the colour and scent of our phials "Miss Longbottom and Miss Roberts, almost perfect but a little too blue. Mr Potter and Miss Li, why does your smell of Roast Beef?" she goes through everyone in the class. When she runs out to speak to Armstian everyone flocks to Rose and Honey to get a bit of potion. I take a sip and feel absolutely no different, I watch Rose sip hers, her robes seem skin-tight showing off her curves, her eyes look a thousand times bluer and her hair flattens out into a silky flat river of red. I'm transfixed, she looks up at me and our eyes lock, just like that first day on the platform only this time I turn away, I feel someone tug on my arm. Honey stands there, she looks much curvier, her cheeks are rounder and her eyes are bigger. She's a picture of beauty, but so is Rose. Luckily Flamy returns before I have to say anything, she chuckles when she sees us all dolled up and tells us to clean everything away. I see Rose pocketing phials of the purple liquid and before I can say anything Al grabs me.

"Mate we need a chat alright?" He says walking briskly the Great Hall

"C'mon Al, I've got shit to do, can't this wait?" I moan, I'm not in the mood for a serious convo with Al

"No it can't" He sits me down just as Alice runs in, dragging a blindfolded Rose behind her

"Let me go Alice, I've got a Herbology essay to write" Rose whines

"It's not due until next week, let it go!" Alice sighs, sitting her down on the chair opposite me. Al grabs my shoulders as I go to stand up and Alice does the same to Rose as she pulls off the blindfold.

"I'm not talking to him" She says, struggling in Alice's grasp.

"Oh my love I think you are" Alice states calmly

"Let me go Al, she's said all she needs to" Al shakes his head at me

"Your little spat isn't just between you guys you know!"

"Yeah, Al and I've been missing you guys" Alice says

"Alice, we still hang-"I'm cut off

"Don't gimme that bullshit Scorp, you don't hang out with me at all anymore and Al hardly does either" She snaps "Now you two are going to talk it out because there's no real reason for any of this as far as we're concerned" Rose looks like a scolded child and I'm quite sure I'm the same

"Sorry Alice" I mumble

"Sorry Alice" Rose mutters, Alice narrows her eyes at Rose. "Sorry for being such a bitch Scorp, Honey and I were never friends I guess, I was wrong to judge her" she doesn't make eye contact with me but I'll take it

"Thanks Ro, it means a lot" she stares down "But I have one question, why don't you like Honey" she looks straight at me and stares for a long time.

"It's a long story" She finally says and I decide to take it.

The four of us sit together at lunch for the first time this school year and I have to admit I've really missed them, I raise my goblet

"To the Awesome Foursome, may we never fight again and stick together!" I toast

"For better or worse!" Alice adds, we clink glasses and drink. Honey walks in and looks over to the Slytherin table, she stares in wonder when she sees me sitting with people I've barely spoken to for a month. Rose follows my gaze

"Bring her over" she says

"You sure?" I ask in utter bewilderment

"How can I get to know her if we never talk?" Rose says adamantly. I beckon to Honey and she tentatively sits down next to me.

"Hi" I say, nervously from Rose to Honey

"Hi Honey, since your boyfriend is being so incredibly rude I'll introduce myself" She sticks out her hand across the table "Rosetta Amelia Weasley, Rose to most, Rosie to few and Ro to the lazy" she indicates me "I hear you like Quidditch?"

"Yeah, love it; support the Harpies, what about you?" I breathe in at Honeys mention of Harpies, hoping it doesn't remind Rose of our potions lesson a few hours ago.

"More of a Cannons girl myself, blame my dad. You any good?"

"Nah never played a game in my life. Daddy didn't approve" Honey laments

"Too bad, not enough girls are into it nowadays!" I zone out, leaving the girls to discuss the politics of women's Quidditch and smile to myself. I'm friends with Rose again, back eating lunch with the gang and Honey's my girlfriend. I couldn't be happier, the problem with that is it can only get worse.

On cue the tall sporty Sam young enters, his arm wrapping around Rose like a vine and he greets her with a kiss. My arm starts twitching as I fight the instinct to grab my wand and curse him with every spell I know. Alice narrows her eyes at me; Merlin please let her have taken her saga this morning. I slip my arm round Honey's waist, trying to prove to Alice it's her I want. But as my girlfriend melts into me I can't take my eyes off the redhead across the table whose beauty potion hasn't quite worn off yet.

**_Ta-da! I really like the ideas I got for the Salem and Mahoutokoro champs but I got nothing for the Drumstrang girl so unless I get a sudden idea I'll just make her up myself (I'm fine with that I just like to see what you guys like) As per usual review the crap outta this chiz because I loves me some fresh baked reviews!_**


	16. Weighing of Wands

**_Sorry for the wait you guys I just have a million things due in for school and they all kind of got on top of me. If you can work out who the Beauxbatons boy is (which shouldn't be all that hard if you've read the books) Don't tell Roxy because she won't work it out for a little while. All said and done, happy reading!_**

**_Disclaimer: If only…_**

**_Roxy's POV_**

The day before the first task we head up to Armstian's office for interviews and wand checks. Gregory and Gertrude Ollivander (father-daughter wandmakers of Diagon Alley) stand together in front of a large set of scales. Meredith Ruppier, one of the most famous journalists in the country sits at the back of the room, a Quick-note Quill floating beside her. We all stand with our Headmasters and advisers and I get a chance to size up the competition.

I look at the Beauxbatons champ and I'm sure I recognise him, his name rings a bell but I can't place it. Anton Augustin looks barely 17, he's blonde and lanky, a pair of hipster-glasses cover his almost navy eyes that stare firmly into the distance but for the life of me I've no idea who he is, his suit trousers are a little small and his jacket's a little big, doesn't look too tough but who knows? Next to him is short-ish but strong looking Drumstrang girl, Gerda Von Gobel. Her blonde hair sits it chunky plaits and her pale blue eyes flick testily from champion to champion. On my right stand the newbies, the Salem champ, Marcella Ludwig, probably one of around two brunettes in her school is heart-breakingly gorgeous with a perfect tan and really good cheekbones. His dark hair is almost black and shorter than Alice's. Her eyes aren't dark like rest of her; they're really pale grey, like the British sky. She wears her kilt pretty low rise and a tights are torn as hell, her blouse isn't tucked in, her cardi's too big and while her Headmistress talks in hushed tones to the adviser she chews on a piece of gum and stares at the wall. Not exactly your classic Salem girl then. Lastly my eyes fall a Saito Haruki, a well built, straight faced boy with what looks like a sword in his belt. He stands still as a Muggle photo and stares ahead, he's scary as fuck and I feel like crumbling just for looking at him. At long last The Ollivanders decide they're ready to check our wands everyone goes silent, except the smacking of Marcella's gum.

Anton's up first, his wand is almost white and has a kind wavy pattern that reminds me of Aunt Fleur's, must be a French thing. Gregory weighs it, measures it and bends it slightly "Beech, 10 inches, slightly springy" he announces before passing it on to Gertrude to identify the core

"Would that be, Veela hair?" She asks Anton, her eyes shut as she examines the magical energy from within the core. Anton nods "An odd choice, where did you come across such a rare core?" she quizzes him, opening her eyes to inspect the wand itself

"It belong to my great-grandmother"

"The wand?" she looks confused, inheriting wands stopped being popular when the European Wizarding Union introduced right to a wand laws. Anton shakes his head

"Not ze wand, ze 'air, my great grandmother was Veela" he explains. They declare his wand fit for the tasks ahead and call forward Gerda. She marches up to the scales, wand outstretched, she stares hard at Mr Ollivander as he bends and measures it. "Well, uh, 8 inches, quite brittle, Blackthorn!" He states, glancing nervously at Gerda who narrows her little eyes at him. He briskly passes it on the Ms Ollivander who shuts her eyes tight to identify the core; this one doesn't take as long

"Dragon's Heartstring" she says happily, the Ollivanders like what they consider "proper cores" Her wand is pronounced suitable and she returns to the line-up. I'm next

The Ollivanders turn to me and smile, they made my wand and are more than proud of that.

"Ah, Roxanne Weasley, Cypress, 9-and-a-quarter inches, Unicorn core, very bendy. I remember well" Gregory grins at me barely even glancing at my wand, he weighs it anyway and does all necessary tests before pronouncing it perfect for future tasks. I return to the line and notice that Anton's headed off for his interview, I try and smile at Gerda but she ignores me. Marcella chucks her wand on the scales. The Ollivanders seem outraged by this blatant mistreatment of what they consider the most precious item a wizard can own, Mr Ollivander scrambles to pick it up, shooting a death glare at Marcella who merely raises an eyebrow. "Well, let me see, 10, 11, 12 inches, brittle, would that be spruce?" he asks, she nods

"The difficult wood" she says

"Ah, only to unskilled wandmakers!" Ms Ollivander grins

"My Grams made this wand." Marcella replies in deadpan, Ms Ollivander's face goes quite red

"Um, well, might I inspect the core?" she changes the subject deftly, shutting her eyes and holding the wand tight "If I'm not mistaken, that's Mermaid Hair?"

"Yeah, a bunch live in Collins cove, most Salem girls use it" Marc explains, holding out her hand to take back her wand. Ms Ollivander hesitates, remembering how terribly she treated it before reluctantly passing it over "Seems to be in good condition to me"

Marcella returns to the line just as Anton re-enters the room, Meredith Ruppier beckons to Gerda shooting an I-know-something-you-don't look at me before walking away. I start to worry, she's dished dirt many a time what on earth has she cooked up for me? I decide to shake it off and I turn to read the immaculate notes Rose has been making, in her notebook there's the name of each champ, their school, wand type and any other info she's managed to get on them. The Mahoutokoro champ starts the wand check before I get a chance to read Rose's notes but I feel reassured that she cares.

Haruki bows and passes on his wand which is shaped like some kind animal I can't quite make out. The Ollivanders bow awkwardly back before Gregory takes all the necessary tests "Cherry, 11 and a half inches, nice and supple. Cherry wands are particularly respected among students at Mahoutokoro correct?"

"Yes, we are held in high honour." He says smugly

"How interesting how wand woods are valued differently there, ever since the days of Harry Potter it's been Holly wands that are valued here" Gertrude explains, taking the wand. As she examines the core she looks confused. "Oh, uh, I've never come across this kind of energy from a core before." She stutters "It feels canine, but not wolfish, certainly it is not a good creature but I've not the foggiest what it could be" she's well and truly stumped. Haruki raises his eyebrows

"Are you familiar with Nine Tailed Fox?" we all stare at him blankly "Muggles believe it to be an evil being that possessed immoral women and made them kill their husbands, in truth it was worse by far" Rose is transfixed by the tale "He killed the women, any women would do any he used their body as a home to kill and eat others, my ancestor Saito Kyo created a spell to lure fox out of the body and slay it. He then cut the thousand whisker from fox face and kept them as trophies and cores for decedents. That is what is in my wand" Ms Ollivander's jaw drops quite literally as she realises the magnitude of what she holds.

"A powerful core then?" She says, reverently running her fingers along it "I think this is suitable for competition"

"Excellent" he says, taking his wand back and bowing once more, just as Meredith Ruppier beckons for me to come outside.

**_So what do you think of our champs? Thanks Stormsten and CrazyKitten who came up with Haruki and Marcella, hope I did them justice! I'll update ASAP but like I said, I've got 99 essays due and I ain't done 1! Oh I almost forgot, REVIEW!_**


	17. Letters

**_Ah, I'm sorry for the long wait but things is a long chapter so it sort of balances out. I had a request for the history between Rose and Honey so I added it in here. The Challenge's explained and Alice's hair changes colour. I think that's all the main plot points covered, happy fangirl(or boy)ing!_**

**_Disclaimer: A girl can dream right?_**

**_Alice's POV_**

"OK so, have you got the cloak, map, broom, wand and bag of potions?" Rose asks Rox urgently

"Yes Mum and I promise to call you as soon as I get there!" Rox teases taking her standard issue Quinwizard Quest supplies bag and hugging Rose tight. "In all seriousness, thanks Rosie, I don't know what I would've done without you!"

"Be careful Roxy, you don't know what they could have planned for you out there!" Rose starts to panic in Rox's embrace

"Don't listen to her Rox; it's on the Quidditch pitch, what's the worst that could happen?" I say calmingly as I grab Rose by the collar "Go and win!" I add, hugging her myself.

"Thanks babes, see you on the other side!" Rox jokes walking away

"Don't say that!" Rose calls after her "That has the implication you might die, oh Rox, why did I let you enter?" I'm quite sure she's hyperventilating now

"Deep breaths Rosie, what's gotten into you?" I ask, sitting her down at Ravenclaw table

"Oh, everything and nothing" she replies "The Queen Bee's my bestie and the King's a good kisser" I look into her eyes, she sounds a little mad.

"Rosie, what's going on?"

"Honey" my eyes narrow

"I thought we sorted this out, we don't get on with her but we've got to let Scorp-"

"Make his own mistakes, but you were in Chile!"

"I'm lost now"

"No, you weren't lost you were trekking"

"Rose what's the matter with you?"

"Not here" she whispers "The walls have extendable ears!"

10 minutes later we sit in the back of the library and I try again "Rose, explain"

"Remember you went to Chile over summer?" I nod

"Mum and Dad were investigating rare plants and creatures"

"You remember my thing with Jake in Hufflepuff?" She asks

"Uh huh, never really understood it, Sam's a good upgrade" I reply, Jake is the most average man alive

"Well, the reason I don't get on with her has something to do with that."

"Pray tell"

"I'll get the letters"

_Dear Alice,_

_Why are you in fucking Chile! I'm so bloody bored I'm certain I'll kill myself, bitch, off in foreign countries having fun without me. Get back to the UK ASAP or else!_

_Rosie_

_(Notice lack of xs, that's on purpose)_

_Dear Albie,_

_Are Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny packing you off to summer camp aswell? I bloody well hope so; I don't want to be alone! I'm torn between advanced potions and Quidditch but I'd much rather just chill at the burrow like normal. Ah well, see you soon (Hopefully)_

_Rosie xxx_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Advanced potions is a very intriguing course, not like in school with people messing around and stuff, everyone really likes potions and wants to learn which is great. It was hard being on my own but I've made friends with Honey Winsor from and a boy called Jake who are both very good at potions. The potions lab is better than at school it's right next to the Quidditch pitch and Dad, the man teaching Quidditch is Galvin Gudgeon from Chudley Cannons! Anyway got to run, write soon!_

_Missing you _

_Rose_

_Dear Alice_

_Honey Winsor isn't a bitch! She's actually alright once you get to know her, Jake is sooo nice and funny and pretty! Honey says we're her OTP and she's going to make us happen, she calls us Rake which is a bit odd. Miss you loads _

_Rosie xxxx_

_Dear Alice_

_You'll never guess what; I'm going out with Jake from potions! I'm so bloody happy I can't even! Wish you were here to meet him, can't wait for you to get back! Honey did it, she found out Jake liked me and sorted the date and everything it was amazing, I'll give you the scoop when you're back_

_Rosie xxxxxx_

_Dear Alice_

_Jake broke up with me. He didn't say why. See you when you get back_

_Rose xxxx_

_Dear Scorp_

_You know how I've really liked Sam Young for a while; can you ask him if he likes me back? I know it's juvenile and cringy but please, it'd mean the world to me for so many reasons_

_Ro xxx_

_"_Rosie, I already know all this, they're addressed to me"

"You don't know why he broke up with me"

"Um, you said right here that-"

"I was lying" she cuts me off "Honey made him; she got us together and split us up"

"Wait what?" I'm lost

"I don't know why she did it; maybe she just wanted to hurt me, maybe she fancied him I don't know. But I don't like her" Rose says simply

"Oh Rosie I'm sorry for making you try and be friends with her, I had no clue"

"Never mind, the damage is done and how were you meant to know?" she replies sulkily "Just know I'm not being irrational or bitchy when I say I don't like her" I don't know how to reply so I just hug her as my hair turns tomato red.

I take my saga and we make our way down to the Quidditch pitch. Flocks of students are chattering excitedly, they've no idea what the challenges will be and some of the rumours are hilarious. Unicorn jousting was my personal favourite. A collective gasp fills the crowd when we see how the pitch's been transformed. It's been enlarged for one, now around 4 times the size, in the centre is the Whomping Willow with five flags attached to various angry branches that whip around like tentacles. Surrounding it is a wide moat with black water that crashes around like stormy seas. There are hills, forests and caves and overall it looks amazing. A hand grabs our shoulders suddenly and we turn to see Mr Fawley, Foreign Minister standing behind us

"You two Weasleys?" He asks Rose nods, and I shake but he appears to take no notice "All family of the Champs are to be escorted to viewing area" he says like a robot and I don't argue, the viewing area was installed a while back for teachers to watch Quidditch in and it's fancy as hell. Today it happens to be packed.

Weasleys are practically spilling out of windows but George, Angelina and their kids sit in a cushy little booth. Fred Looks particularly smug until Angie gets him to hold Oli, his bawling baby sister. Katie's grin practically reaches her afro puffs as she gazes round the room, every year she begs to visit Hogwarts with Fred and they always say no. All the in school Weasleys are here and oddly so's Fleur. She's not even a blood relative to Rox, why does she get to come but not like Ginny or something? She's talking animatedly with a woman who bears a very strong resemblance to her and is sitting in the Beauxbatons booth, how odd. The Drumstrang booth is occupied by a stout German couple and their matching son; they look quite jolly and are offering chocolate to Lucy and Molly, nothing like their daughter then. The brand new Salem booth has got a conservative looking witch in all black, she looks very serious and next to her sit about 2 wizards, one who looks around 20 and another Marcella's age. The boys look very jock-ish and the young one is trying (and failing miserably) to chat up the gorgeous Japanese girl in the next door booth. Haruki's family almost outdoes the Weasleys, particularly considering they're all siblings not cousins. 5 of them wear gold Mahoutokoro kimono's and the youngest three are in varying shades of blue, his parents share his solemn appearance and both wear dark blue, almost black kimonos as they sit straight backed in the booth.

There are a couple of tussles between the Weasleys over chairs and what not but all are cut short when Professor Armstian's voice booms out

"Students, teachers, honourable guests, welcome to the world's first Quinwizard Quest" A massive roar fills the air, out the corner of my eye I watch Rose stare gloomily at the pitch "The rules of this challenge are simple, Each champion has the task of capturing a the flag of their school from the Whomping Willow. Once this has been achieved they must then retrieve the flagpole, this is slightly harder as the pole is guarded by one of the other champions. The champion can tell which pole is theirs by its colour. Beauxbatons is silver, Drumstrang black, Hogwarts Red, Salem Blue and Mahoutokoro Gold. They do not know which champion has which pole and must get hold of it by any means necessary. Unforgiveables and any other methods that result in fatality are forbidden, not only causing disqualification but most likely some time in Azkaban" She pauses to let the severity of her words settle in "Let the first challenge begin"

**_Dun dun dun! Cliff-hanger! What do y'all think of ma quest? In my head it the clue Haruki gets is this bit in Naruto where the trainee ninjas have to get scrolls of each other so I sort of included that. Anywhoo, constructively criticize the hell outta me and see you as soon as I can!_**


	18. Saito Tsunami

_**Hi guys, first bit of the challenge in this chapter so I hope you like it. We learn a bit about Haruki here and his abilities. Without further ado, let the challenge begin!**_

The silence engulfs me; I can see nothing, hear nothing, and feel nothing. I'm completely in the dark for what seems like a lifetime. The rules were explained before this enchantment was placed on us so that the arena would be a surprise. Our bags of supplies are attached to our flags so until we get them we must rely on our wands only (enforcing the whole dueller wins part). Suddenly I'm lying in a cave, I can hear the low roar of a crowd petering out in the not too distance. Suddenly there are yells of words I'm guessing are Japanese, Haruki's been spotted then I take it. I sit very still trying to figure out my first move, what did Rose say, survey the arena. I find a gap in the rock and peek through, I can see more rocks and in the distance, the Whomping Willow, that's where the flags are. I hear the Drumstrang lot cheering madly and panic. I can't be the last out but I can't reveal myself randomly, I need the invisibility cloak but I've got to get the flag for that which means breaking cover. I sink against the cave wall as the far more soprano voices of Salem shouting out. I need cover; I don't want the school screaming my name and getting me caught. "Come on Rox, there are more than one way to be invisible" I could try a disillusionment charm but they're kind of tricky. I whisper the incantation, flicking my wand in the trick little motion and look down, I'm harder to see, sort of like slightly murky water. I try once more and this time I'm more like frosted glass, it'll have to do.

I step out cautiously, no cheers, I look around the pitch, was it always this massive? No, it can't have been, I'm in a rocky section but I can see a forest, meadow and lake as well from this position. Warily I begin to walk towards the Whomping Willow when Marcella tears towards me from by the forest with Gerda in hot pursuit.

"_Reducto_" Gerda roars, narrowly missing Marcella's head as the curse sails into the rocks and the following landslide blocks the cave entrance, Guess I got out in the nick of time. The chaos of falling rocks seems like the perfect moment to make a move so I swerve Gerda and make a beeline for the Willow. I draw close and survey the area from behind a tree, Haruki's doing battle with one of the Willow branches using a multitude of Japanese spells that mean nothing to me, he doesn't know how to stop it and I do. I freeze the tree and immediately realise my mistake, Haruki knows someone's here now. He dives into the lake and swims across, nothing in there apparently, He climbs with the agility of a monkey and grabs his flag but he doesn't get down, from his vantage point he can see anyone approaching with anything less than a perfect disillusionment charm aka me. We aren't allowed to touch each other's flags but he can certainly stop us getting them.

I need him out of that tree but I haven't a clue how, c'mon, c'mon. I could levitate him out? Too slow he'd just curse you from the sky and I wouldn't have enough control. Wait, James uses some spell to levitate people all the time, what was it, Levi something. Think Rox, think,

"_Levicorpus_" I yell and watch an invisible hand grab Haruki's ankle dragging him upside down out of the tree. I dash across the patch of grass between my tree and the lake, Haruki still upside down; I jump across the lake only getting my knees down wet on the landing. I very un-elegantly scramble up the tree and snatch my flag off its branch, letting Haruki down in the process. I reach for my supplies bag but in my haste it slips from my grip, hooking onto another branch on the way down. "Bollocks" I mutter, climbing down to reach it out the corner of my eye I spot Haruki getting up, fire in his eyes. He raises his wand and waves it in great circular motions and starts chanting his surname

"Saito" over and over, gradually getting louder. I can't quite reach the bag and below me I notice the waters in the lake getting choppier, waves brewing there and getting higher. Suddenly they expand, massively, creating an ocean of the area around me and from the edge a Tsunami rolls towards me, Haruki floating atop it. I take a leap of faith, just grasping the strings of my bag and the wall of water slams into me and I'm washed away.

Through the water I can see almost nothing, I'm being battered and swirled about, my bones feel like powder and my brains must have dissolved because all I can think is how an 18 year old could have created that. Time seems to stop for a moment and I'm dropped onto the ground, gasping. The water returns to the lake and I sit up. I can hear Haruki a few yards away, looking for me no doubt. The disillusionment charm's all but worn off, making me a sitting duck. I could re-cast it but not only would that reveal my whereabouts, I don't think I can muster the energy to re-cast it. I look around for somewhere to hide and my eyes fall on my supplies bag, I grin, how could I be so dumb. I wrap the cloak around me and disappear into the trees.

I walk for a good 20 minutes before I decide I can sit down, and by down I mean up a tree, like Katnest or whatever her name is does. Under the cloak I sit and decide my next move, I need my pole and I need to avoid people who think I've got their pole. I actually haven't checked whose pole I have yet, it's in a pocket in my jacket. I pull it out with my eyes shut, not quite sure what I want it to be. I open my eyes and look, blue for Salem. Not sure how I feel about this, but I decide there are worse people. I rummage around in my bag (almost setting off some instant darkness powder) and fish out the map. I look over at the Quidditch pitch and it actually shows all the changes they made. I can see where the forest is, where the caves are, where the Willow is and more importantly, where the other champs are. Haruki's in the trees near the Willow, there must be at least one flag left then, Gerda's searching the caves, Marcella's hiding in the rocks and Anton, well he's walking towards me.

**_Dun Dun dun! Hope you liked that, as normal review the cricket outta this, also, I'm thinking of doing a halloween party chapter do I'd love dome costume ideas. Until next time!_**


	19. Freeze

**_Ohhh say can you seeeee! I'm writing as an American, and I'm bloody terrified. Please excuse my awful use of slang and if I say anything too English please let me know in the reviews! This is the last chapter of the first challenge and we find out what a badass (note that I used ass not arse) Marcella is. Here ya go!_**

**_Disclaimer: If I had a dime for every time someone thought I owned Harry Potter…_**

**_Marc's POV_**

I feel so frickin' sick, the rubble's pressing down on me from all sides and the German chick won't let up. I don't even have your dumb pole bitch, just fuck off already! I've got to launch an offensive soon or I'll be out, the Salem girls already think I'm a freak, if I'm also the America's first loser I'll never live it down. I could stun her but what if she like dies of shock or something, she's probably part giant though, shouldn't be too awful. I suppose petrifying her would be the safest, you know, get her out of the contest completely. She hasn't even got her flag yet, spent the whole time hunting me, mind you I haven't either. I crawl out, right behind her, a couple more inches and she'd have got me. "_Petrificus Totalus" _I yell. Von Gobel freezes up and hits the ground, staring at me with fire in her eyes. "Sorry Honey" I say sweetly, opening her jacket to take the flagpole. Silver, Goddamn it, that's no use. I grab it anyway, no use giving Beauxbatons the upper hand.

I need my supplies and flag, all I've got out here's a wand and two flagpoles, neither of which are mine. If any of the other kids have got a brain between them they'll be at least one guarding the tree and they'll have more to arm them than a freakin' wand. I suck at disillusionment charms so I don't even bother. I just super cautiously make my way over to the tree. Saito sits next to it calmly, watching the braches swing about, barely even checking for the other champs. What a dumbass, I raise my wand, ready to petrify him but half-way through the incantation he counters it with what I can only assume is the Japanese for "Protego" before I can say "How the fuck" we're in the middle of a mad duelling battle, this is like no duel I've ever though. I have no idea what spells he's sending my way and I doubt he knows mine. It's impossible to predict what will happen if you don't get your shield up in time so we're both in constant panic. One of my stunners hits his leg, Saito doubles over and I manage to disarm him. Now he's wandless all I have to do is petrify him and grab my flag. I start to holler the incantation and I watch the beam of light shooting from my wand towards him when from in the side of his robe he pulls a sword, perfectly manoeuvring it to deflect my curse. I send a stunner; he deflects it, bat-booger hex, jelly-legs, leg locker and petrification again. Each one deflected with ease as he walks towards me. I desperately try hex after hex, curse after curse. But he's right up in my face now.

Shit, shit, shit. "Stupify" I yell helplessly, he deflects it again. C'mon Marc, think outside the box. "Expliarmus!" The sword slips slightly from his grasp, he just manages to hold on so I send another. The blade clatters to the ground. I quick "Reducto" sends the sword flying out of his reach And he's all mine. He's left his supplies bag behind leaving himself truly hopeless, I smoothly petrify him and snatch the pole from inside his robe. "Fuck off!" I shout, It's red for Hogwarts. Seriously, I just took down two guys, and neither had my fucking pole. Now I've just got Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Mahoutokoro poles sitting in my pocket making me like prime target for three out of five champs. (Even if one is petrified on the ground next to me) I look up at the tree and see the Drumstrang, Beauxbatons and Salem flags flying proudly from crazy branches. How the hell to I get up there? I try to levitate it down to me but it keeps getting whacked by the tree. I try getting closer, I swim deftly across the lakey thing and sit at the trunk. One of the branches hits my arm, drawing blood; I start to move around the trunk, ducking twigs and shit that the tree sends at me. I'm looking for a place I can climb when one of the roots trips me up. I throw my hands in front of me to break my fall and they come to rest on particularly smooth bit of wood. I grab this and the branches freeze, literally just freeze. I grab my flag and supplies, heading to the cover of the forest to get my stuff together.

I slip on the plain black jumpsuit in my bag and watch as it grows leaves and bark. The army in the UWA use these camo suits all the time cause they're like a billion times cheaper than invisibility cloaks. I pull the hood on and smear some dirt on my face. Wand in hand I advance deeper into the trees, listening for something that might give me the vaguest idea of where the other two are. They have to be here somewhere, I was in the rocks, samurai sword guy was at the tree and the meadow offers not cover or vantage points. In the distance I hear a loud crash and a girl cry out. I pick up the pace, Augustin and Weasley must be fighting, trying to stay quiet as I approach them I see nothing. Great, an invisible battle, all I need. I see the air rippling in the vague shape of a person, someone's using an excellent disillusionment charm. I point my wand at them but it's super hard to take aim, they're moving and shit. I can see the footsteps of the other person but no air ripples, Invisibility cloak then. I'm still in the process of picking who to petrify when the disillusionment one shouts "Wingardiam Leviosa" the levitation charm. The spell isn't a straight bolt though. It makes everything within a 5 yard radius start floating. Man he's good! I can see Weasley's feet as the cloak starts to raise, Augustin's shape disarms her. He uses a spell I'm not familiar with to immobilise her but leave her standing.

"Zis curse will wear off soon, I wouldn't make too easy for ze others" I see the blurred shape of his hand reach into her jacket and pull out a flagpole, my flag pole. I send the revealing charm at him followed by a summoning spell sending my pole flying towards me. In shock he drops Weasley's wand but manages to shout "Stupefy" I counter his stunner and a few French Hexes that sound like petrification spells. One of my stunners hits a nearby tree sending leaves falling everywhere. In my confusion he hits me with whatever he hit Weasley with and I'm frozen on the spot. Shitshitshit, he slips his hand into my jacket and pulls out the Drumstrang pole, please let him stop looking, he doesn't. The shiny red of Hogwarts is next and as he reaches a third time, a grin spreading across his face he's suddenly knocked to the ground by a stunner from Weasley.

She disarms him, summons her pole and sends a petrification curse at him. He rolls out of the way at the last second scrambles to his feet. He flashes a look at me, I reckon he saw his flagpole in my jacket but when Weasley raises her wand again he runs like he's got fire on his heels. My limbs start to feel movable again and I send a bat-booger hex at him as he disappears into the trees.

"Marcella right?" the Weasley asks, as she assembles her flag

"Call me Marc" I reply as she evaporates, I slip the flag onto the pole and feel myself following her.

**_And the hoooooome off the braaaaaave! Whoooooo go Rox, booo hiss evil Anton. I hope I did Marc justice CrazyKitten and I'm sorry again for my terrible use of American slang. Review and stuff, Halloween may be over but not in this fanfic, costume ideas most welcome! Have a good weekend!_**


End file.
